


The Twelve days of Courting

by ChelsaOfBakerStreet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/ChelsaOfBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy awakes to a present from a secret admirer. Eleven more follow and Harry Potter is being awful nice lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

Draco stared at the package sitting on his trunk at the end of his bed. He had checked it for dark magic and found no trace of any kind on it. He had read the tag hanging from the bow, but  _To: Draco_  and  _From: Your Secret Admirer_  left no clues as to where the package came from or who the sender was. Draco checked the date again, December 13th. It was too early for his parents to send him gifts. That thought alone sent Draco into another almost fit of rage. How  _dare_ his parents force him to stay at Hogwarts for the holidays?  _They_ had decided to go to France for the three weeks he had vacation.  _They_ had sent an owl saying that he was to stay on the school grounds for the holiday. Draco was furious. No extra presents and bullying the house elf into doing things for him. No, Draco was staying at Hogwarts. And the worst part of all of this? He was stuck there with people like Potter.

Once Draco finished his mental lamenting he turned back to the box. It was wrapped in green metallic paper and topped off with a shiny red bow. Draco didn't know whether he should open the box or not. For all he knew the Weasley twins had wrapped up something nice and mean for him to open and Pansy brought it in for them. Or maybe it was from Pansy, a gift to express her sympathy for her friend who was stuck in Scotland for Christmas.

Draco decided he would chance it. He figured that it was less likely that Pansy was cooperating with any Gryffindor and instead was feeling bad for him. Either way, he picked up the gift gingerly and slowly began to pull at the ends of the bow. When that was done and he was still alive and not impaired he began to rip off the paper. Underneath the paper was a small black box. Draco sat at for a moment, staring at the name embossed in silver on the lid. The small box read  _Fermen's_ which happened to be one of his favorite clothing stores in all of England. He lifted the lid and gasped before regaining himself and looking around quickly to see if anyone had seen or heard it. Drawn curtains and light snoring was all he was met with. He  _knew_ this was from Pansy. It was a pair of black dragon hide gloves that had been charmed to be soft as silk and constantly warmed the wearer's hand. They also boasted at being 100% waterproof and imported from Switzerland.

He knew they had to be from Pansy because only she knew he wanted them. It was also perfect because he had Care of Magical Creatures this afternoon and Hagrid had said something about working outside. Mainly, Draco just wanted to show them off, seeing how they were magnificently expensive.

* * *

Draco sat in the Great Hall staring around at the faces he had seen day after day. He looked up when he heard voices around the room quiet. Oh joy, Potter and two of his sidekicks had entered the room. After six years of this nonsense you really would think people would stop caring about Potter, but no, every time he set foot in the Great Hall, or a classroom, or even outside for Merlin's sake, people would cease talking to stare at him. Apparently they couldn't see Potter hated it, though it was obvious to Draco. Potter looked flustered and the Granger girl was saying something in his ear. Draco watched as Potter shook his head vigorously before sweeping the hall with his gaze and sitting down.

Draco stared at the happy little trio. They were Gryffindor to the bone. He didn't detest them as much as he pretended, but no one needed to know that small fact. Draco grimaced as the Weaselette leaned against Harry but his grimace turned into a smirk as he watched Harry grow stiff at her touch. For some reason Draco felt glee at the fact that Potter no longer reciprocated the ginger menace's feelings. Gods he was being awful Hufflepuff-y this morning, which had to stop.

* * *

Draco walked to Care of Magical Creatures with a smirk. Three people had stared at his gloves that afternoon when he walked through the common room. He mentally told himself to send Pansy a very nice thank you note when the day was over. Pansy was waiting for him and Goyle at the castle entrance. "Nice gloves Draco, who gave them to you?"

"Oh please Pansy, like I didn't already figure out it was you."

Pansy looked at Draco strangely. "Draco, I didn't give you anything, especially not gloves that expensive."

"You're the only one who knew I wanted them. It of course was you and your little 'secret admirer' ploy failed, just admit it."

"Draco, listen I swear on Salazar that I didn't give those to you and I have no idea who did." Pansy held up her hands in surrender, trying to show Draco that she was being honest.

"Well who else would have given them to me? Blaise? I didn't know he was gay."

"Nott perhaps? Sometimes the way he looks at you…" Pansy shuddered. "It's creepy, and that's saying a hell of a lot."

"No, Nott wouldn't spend this kind of money. Honestly, I'm surprised he was even put in Slytherin. Potter is more of a Slytherin than Nott." Draco honestly hadn't meant to say Potter's name but for some reason apparently the gods had decided to curse him that day.

"Potter? Really? Draco darling, are you feeling well? Are you sure the gloves weren't cursed?"

Draco turned his hands over, scrutinizing them, wanting to blame them for his mishap. "No Pansy, they aren't cursed."

The three of them had finally made it to the area near Hagrid's hut where their lesson was to be held for the day. Draco looked up and his eyes met a pair of shining green ones. "Potter" he managed between clenched teeth.

"Malfoy" Harry responded and to Draco's surprised Harry  _smiled_ at him.

"Can I help you Potter?" Draco asked, staring calmly down at the brunet.

"Nice gloves," was the cryptic answer to Draco's question. With that, Harry turned back around to Weasley and Granger, leaving Draco staring at the back of Harry's head.

"What was that about?" Pansy asked, and for once Draco wished she would leave him alone.

"Nothing" he snapped, replaying the conversation over in his head. True, there hadn't been much to the conversation, but it was interesting to Draco all the same.

"Right, Draco love, I know you better than anyone else. Now come on, what did Potter want?"

"He just complemented me on my gloves" Draco answered, a strange feeling of smugness seeping into his body.

"Potter. Complemented. You. On your gloves?"

"Yes, Pansy, that's what I said, please tell me you're not becoming deaf. You should see Madam Pomfrey about it if that's the case."

"Draco Malfoy, do you, never mind." Pansy was shaking her head and mumbling to herself and Draco certainly did not like the look in his best friend's eyes.

"Pansy, what are you plotting?"

Pansy smiled up at Draco, white teeth glittering in the sun. Draco thought she looked a bit like a cat that had just been caught with its head in the canary cage. Or maybe more like a jackal hunting its prey. "Nothing, Draco." At his incredulous look she added "I swear."

Further conversation was cut off between them as Hagrid ambled up to the group of students, carrying a cage in his large hands.

* * *

Hermione whispered to Harry as they worked with the Blast-Ended Skrewts, an animal that no one but Hagrid cared about. "What was that about?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"You and Malfoy. You complemented him on his  _gloves_."

"They were nice gloves" Harry countered trying to figure out where Hermione was going with the conversation.

"Harry, it was Malfoy. You barely manage to speak to him without cursing him on a good day. Now you're complementing him on his accessories, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm not going mental if that's what you think" Harry huffed, turning back to the scaly creature in front of him.

"I-I just wanted to make sure everything was ok." Hermione looked at Harry, trying to read him. He'd been acting strangely for the past few weeks and Hermione had no idea what was going on.

"I'm fine" Harry mumbled, embarrassed he'd snapped at his friend.

* * *

Draco sat in one of the oversized armchairs in the Slytherin common room, looking at the note that had been attached to his box once again. He studied it until the words began to blur and yet nothing came to him. He didn't recognize the handwriting, and thought that it may have been spelled on. Draco took out the box that the gloves had come in and after checking it thoroughly he placed the gloves gingerly back into it in order to keep them safe.

"Draco, you have got to stop obsessing over that gift" Pansy's voice rang out across the common room as she stepped through the passage towing Blaise behind her.

"I'm not obsessing" he deplored. "I'm merely assessing it for any possible clues to whom the giver is."

"Right, not obsessing, ok. Draco love, go to bed, maybe they'll leave you another tonight."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Pansy. "Is there something you know that I don't" he demanded.

"No Draco, trust me, I'm just as clueless as you are."

Draco watched as Pansy went up to her dormitory and he heard Blaise sit on the couch near him. "Draco" Blaise began softly, "I don't want to upset you, but as we are Slytherins, you don't think this could be a prank of sorts?"

Draco looked ruffled at the thought. "Pretty expensive prank I would think, these gloves aren't cheap."

"Hey, just a thought" Blaise said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm turning in, you coming?"

Draco resigned himself to sleep. He lifted his body from the chair and followed Blaise up to the dormitory they shared. "Night Draco, stop obsessing."

As Draco lay in bed, the green curtains pulled tightly, he pulled out the box and laid it next to his pillow.

* * *

"Harry" Ron groaned from his four-poster, "It's midnight, what could possibly be that interesting?" Ron glanced at the paper Harry was holding. "What on earth are you doing looking at a potions catalogue?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just looking at cauldrons, interesting actually" Harry answered, not looking up from the catalogue.

"Harry, you've definitely gone mental. Since when do you find cauldrons interesting?"

Harry didn't answer until his gaze was torn away from the catalogue by an impatient huff from Ron. "I, erm, well I just thought maybe I'd like potions more if I had better equipment. Did you know you can buy cauldrons with your favorite Quidditch team emblems on them? Look, here's the Chudley Cannons one." Harry pressed the paper under Ron's nose and there on the page indeed was a bright orange cauldron with pictures of each team member flying around it. Ron also noted that there were several pages that had the corners turned down.

"Harry, what are those pages for?"

Ron swore Harry blushed but it was too dark to really tell. "Oh, just ideas, you know."

Ron didn't let on that no, he in fact did not know, but he turned and pulled his curtains to. "Night Harry" came his voice, muffled through the fabric.

"Night Ron" Harry replied, his nose stuck back into the catalogue.


	2. Two Turtle Doves

Draco opened his eyes to the sounds of scraping. He peeked between the curtains of his bed and saw Blaise dragging his trunk across the floor. "Zabini, what in Salazar's name are you doing?"

Blaise turned round and squinted in Draco's direction. "Good morning to you too and to answer your question, I'm leaving to get on the train to go home."

Draco stiffened at the sentence. He was pretty sure he was going to be the only Slytherin left in the castle besides two others whose names he couldn't recall. "I can't believe you're leaving me here."

Blaise rolled his eyes and finished placing his last few items in his trunk. "You'll be fine Draco. Oh, there's another present for you at the end of your bed." Blaise smirked as he watched Draco's eyes widen before the blond threw back the curtains and dove towards the foot of his bed.

Draco was greeted with a familiar green wrapping paper and red bow, but this time the box was much larger. He tore the paper off greedily and was welcomed by the words _Honeydukes_ stamped on the side. "Blaise, who besides you and Pansy knows about my obsession with Honeydukes?"

Blaise stopped in his tracks and stared at Draco. "Are you mental Draco? Try the entire school. You get packages from there all the time."

Draco blushed slightly, embarrassed that in his excitement he had overlooked that minor detail. "Erm, right. Same bloody tag as last time, who does this mystery admirer think they are anyway?"

"Oh I don't know, perhaps your mystery admirer?"

Draco was going to throttle Blaise before the holidays even started. "Thank you Zabini, make sure I come to you with all pertinent questions from here on out." Draco rolled his eyes at his friend and opened the box. He gasped at the assortment inside, almost squealing before realizing he was still in his Slytherin common room. "Blaise,  _Blaise_ they sent me all of my favorite candies! Blood pops, chocolate frogs, oh merlin there has to be about ten bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans in here! It's like…"

"Christmas?" Blaise offered.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Thank you Blaise, don't you have a train to catch?"

"Yes I do and by the looks of it when I get back you'll still be in that spot unable to move."

Draco, who had just shoved a chocolate frog and blood pop into his mouth, looked at Blaise guiltily. "Oh, and Draco, if you find out the identity of your mystery person please do owl me at once because if you don't want them I will take them and their obvious money."

Draco watched as Blaise left the room, pondering the end of Blaise's sentence. The person who was sending these  _had_ to be rich, a box full of Honeydukes sweets wasn't cheap and neither were the gloves he had received the day before. Who in the castle had money that would rival his own? The first name that popped in his head sent Draco into a fit of giggles that almost ended with him choking on his blood pop.  _Right Draco, the bloody boy-who-lived is your secret admirer, good one._

* * *

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, joined by a first year and third year who were the only ones unlucky enough to be stuck at the castle with Draco for company.

"C-could you pass the eggs s-sir?" stuttered the first year old that Draco found out was named Amelia.

Draco looked up at her and felt pity at how much he intimidated her. He picked up the bowl and passed it to her and smiled. He settled back into his seat, plucking another treat out of his Honeydukes box. Draco was thoughtfully sucking on his third blood pop of the day when Potter walked in unaccompanied. Draco watched as Potter took his usual seat at the Gryffindor table, across from Seamus Finnegan who was also staying for the holiday. Draco was glad the Weasley clan would be gone, the red-headed nymph and her brothers wouldn't be around to annoy Draco for every meal of the day.

Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and began speaking. "As per holiday break rules after this morning's breakfast we will be turning the tables into two so that we may all eat together. There is no need for a handful of students to sit so far apart, especially seeing as there are about a dozen of you left. I'm looking to you to try and form a bit of house unity around here. Also, Christmas feast will be held at six in the evening and will end with a gift exchange based on a muggle tradition called Secret Santa. Before you leave the Hall this morning please choose a slip of paper from the Santa hat that Dobby will be holding by the door. That is all."

Draco groaned inwardly and cursed his parents for leaving him here over the holiday. At least he had his sweets.

Draco stood from the table and picked up his box, walking towards the hall. He had almost gotten out the door when a voice squeaked at him. "Mister Malfoy may not leave until he has chosen a name!" Draco turned to glare at the familiar house elf and pulled a piece of parchment from within the hat. He slowly unfolded it and almost dropped it. Why in merlin's name was he cursed? Of course he'd end up with Potter's name. He was now forced to get a gift for the git. Of all the bloody people left here. He went to turn around and ask the elf if he could exchange it when a voice spoke behind him. "What's in the box Malfoy?"

"Why do you care Potter?"

Harry watched evenly as Draco turned to face him. "I was trying to be congenial Malfoy, house unity and all that."

"Right. Well for your information it's a box of my favourite Honeydukes sweets given to me for Christmas."

"Well that was nice of whoever sent them." Harry reached past Draco and picked a name out of the hat, unfolded it and smiled. "Oh, this will be fun."

Draco watched as Harry slid past him, walking towards the stairs. "See you around Draco" Harry grinned before taking the steps two at a time.

"Bloody Gryffindor's" Draco muttered under his breath.

"What was that my boy?" Dumbledore's voice rang out as he clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Look at you and Potter putting differences behind you for the sake of the holiday, how wonderful!"

Draco opened his mouth to tell Dumbledore that wasn't the case but he stopped when a nagging voice entered his head.  _Potter's being nice; you're the only one fighting against 'house unity'._  Draco cursed himself and strode off for the stairs that would lead him down into the dungeons; he needed to read for a bit.

Dumbledore stood in the entry-way to the Great Hall and smiled down at Dobby. "Very interesting turn of events don't you think? It appears Draco has a puzzle on his hands."

* * *

"Bloody Potter" Draco said out loud to the empty common room. "How dare he go around and be nice to me? Who does the bloody git think he is?"

Draco looked down at his box of Honeydukes sweets as if they offended him. Deciding that they were too delicious to offend he reached into the box and pulled out yet another blood pop. He stuck it in his mouth and sat crossed-legged in the armchair. He did  _not_ like Harry Potter, annoyance to all Slytherins and the bloody prince of Gryffindor. He  _most definitely did not_ hope that the gifts were from Harry either. His brain was trying to tell him something but he put a mental silencing spell on it and went back to sucking on the candy.

Five minutes later Draco had decided to go for a walk on the grounds to clear his mind for a bit. He donned his winter cloak and hat before pulling out his new gloves on and setting out. He had taken no more than ten steps out of the castle before his eyes landed on the form of none other than blasted Potter who was in the air on a broom chasing a Snitch.

"You have  _got_ to be kidding me," Draco muttered under his breath as he set out for the lake. He couldn't help but to feel like a five year old throwing a tantrum and stopped himself when he thought about what his mother would say. Draco sat underneath the tree next to the lake and pulled out the Potions textbook he had decided to bring out at the last moment. He flipped to the chapter explaining the ingredients of Felix Felicis and how they worked together in order to provide the user luck.

He had just about finished the chapter when he heard a thump and looked up to see Potter sliding off his broom. "What can I help you with now Potter?"

"Just came by to say hi and see what you were up to."

"Obviously you need to get your glasses checked because it is plainly visible that I am  _reading_."

Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy and continued. "I was going to see if maybe you'd want to join me for lunch in the Hall and maybe later play a Seeker game."

Draco looked up at Potter warily. "You want us to get  _lunch_ together? Are you mental?" Draco was gaping at Potter and he tried his hardest to reign in his expression.

Harry shifted awkwardly, second guessing this decision. "Well, erm, I just though, y'know, Christmas and all."

Draco stared at Potter a few seconds more, really trying to understand what was going on. "Potter, you are mental, but I'll accept this invitation as long as you don't babble incessantly about the weasel or Granger the whole time."

Harry's face lit up and he almost hugged Malfoy. "Alright, deal."

With that Potter turned and headed towards the castle leaving Draco to stare at him as he trudged slowly behind him.  _At least he's got a nice ass._  Seriously, where were these thoughts coming from? He was acting like a ninny from  _Witch Weekly_ or something. This needed to stop, now.

* * *

Draco sat at the table next to Potter who was shoving food in his face like he had just been locked in Azkaban for a month. "Seriously Potter, can't you eat with a little more couth?"

"Mno, I'starving," Harry answered, mouth full of shepherd's pie.

Draco rolled his eyes dramatically and pressed his head into his hands. "You have got to be kidding me. I get asked to go to lunch with Harry bloody Potter and he can't even have the decency to swallow before speaking." Draco's mind suddenly leapt to a much more dangerous place about things Harry could swallow before Draco could stop it.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled after taking a swig of pumpkin juice. "I missed dinner last night in order to do…" Harry trailed off. "…stuff."

"Oh, stuff he says! Who would have thought you had  _stuff_ to do! Snogging the Weaselette goodbye?"

Harry nearly choked on his mouthful of treacle tart and he turned a bright shade of crimson. "What? Malfoy what are you on about?"

"Well, you two are a  _thing_ aren't you? I see the way she leans on you all the time."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. "Malfoy are you telling me you  _watch_ me? How amusing."

"I do  _not_ stare at you!" Draco huffed into his Butterbeer. "I simply  _observed._  Also, you didn't answer my question."

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist Malfoy, no, I'm not dating Ginny."

Draco felt a small sense of relief at those words and relaxed a little from his defensive stance. "That's surprising."

"You'd find a lot of things about me to be surprising if you took the chance."

"And pray tell Potter why I would want to know more about you and your petty band of followers?"

"Then you wouldn't have to just  _observe_ anymore," Harry answered cheekily.

Draco punched Potter in the shoulder but not enough to hurt him because how  _dare_ Potter invite Draco to find out more about him. As if Draco wanted to know more about the worthless git. Draco stood up from the table and turned to leave. "I'll see you around Potter."

"Right, and Malfoy, if you ever want to find out more, you know where I live."

"Right, like I'd set foot in the red and gold monstrosity you Gryffindors call a common room."

* * *

 _You know where I live._  Draco was sitting on his bed, staring at a Potions text but was absorbing absolutely nothing from it. He kept replaying the day's events in his mind over and over until Potter's words began to meld together in his mind. What was Potter playing at? What was he looking for from Draco? The one question that Draco dared not let enter his mind finally slipped through the strongholds of Draco's mind and hovered forefront. Was it possible that Potter had  _feelings_ for him? With that question a thousand others floated in. How did Draco feel about Potter? Could they ever work together? How would it work? Would Harry break his heart? Draco's head was pounding and he couldn't think straight at the moment. He searched for parchment and a quill and quickly penned a letter to Pansy.

 _Pansy, I believe I have gone right mental and am starting to think that you were right all along about certain_ things.  _I can't believe I am even penning this to you because I fear I have gone around the bend. Oh! I got another present from my admirer who I still believe is you by the way. It was a box of my favorite Honeydukes sweets and I thank you very much for the consideration. Anyway, I hope you enjoy your holiday even though I am stuck here in this blasted castle with blasted Potter for two weeks.  
Sincerely, Draco  
PS Potter asked me to lunch with him today and we didn't hex one another, who would have thought?_

Draco read through it once and summoned an envelope from his drawer and set out for the owlery. He had just attached the letter to Bier's leg when he heard a flutter of wings land near him followed by a soft hoot. He turned and was greeted by a snowy owl that only took him two seconds to recognize. "Hedwig" he said, reaching out to stroke the owl's head. "Go figure that when Potter can't bother me he'll send his bloody bird to do it for him." He grinned as Bier hooted indignantly and Draco tossed a treat his way and sent him off to Pansy. He turned his attention back to Hedwig who was staring at him with a look that reminded him all too well of Potter. "Like owner, like bird," he whispered, pulling a treat from the bag and letting Hedwig nibble on it.

"You live with Potter," he said to the owl, pretty sure convinced that yes, he was stark raving mental. "So, you know more about him, what's his deal Hedwig? Why the sudden interest?" The large owl hooted softly and blinked before nipping lightly at his finger. "Yeah, I'm confused too Hedwig, I'm confused too."

* * *

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor common room penning a letter to Hermione while laughing at the sight of Seamus playing Exploding Snap with a third year.

_Hermione, it's been a day since you left, I know, but I wanted to let you know Draco and I ate lunch together today. It's maddening you know, not being able to just talk like friends or something. He's not really half bad when you get past the insults and snide remarks. Anyway, hope you're having a wonderful break and let me know about those books would you?  
Best, Harry_

Harry had just sealed the letter and gone upstairs to fetch his cloak knowing that the owlery would be cold this time of year when he heard a tapping at the window. He opened it and let in Hedwig who fluttered onto the windowsill and sat staring at him. "You're the strangest bird ever you know that?"

Hedwig gave a small hoot of appreciation and held out her leg to take the letter Harry was holding. He smoothed her feathers and smiled. "Take this to Hermione would you? She's at the burrow."

Hedwig hooted once more, taking off into the night sky. Harry watched her rise and when she was just a dot he turned back and fell onto his bed, picking up the box that had come in and looked it over carefully before grabbing a gift tag and his wand.


	3. Three French Hens

Draco awoke to silence and he looked around quickly, trying to place where he was. As the Slytherin dorm room came into focus though, he flopped back onto his bed with a groan. Right, he was stuck at Hogwarts. He slipped out of bed and walked to the washroom. He came back out cleaned and clothed and bee-lined for the foot of his bed where another present sat. He tore the wrapping paper off and looked at today's present. He let out a little squeal of delight, thankful that he was alone in the dormitory. Today's gift was a magical quill set. There was a quill made from pure gold, a Quik-notes quill, an invisible ink quill and a daydream quill.

Draco had heard of the daydream quill but he had never actually seen one. According to the box they came in, one could speak an incantation and the quill would do one of two things. Die Somnis was spoken if one wanted the quill to take notes for them in class while they daydreamed and Diei Somnians was the incantation if one wanted the quill to write down the speakers daydreams.

Draco wasn't sure what use the second incantation would be good for, but now he would never have to pay attention in History of Magic again. Draco was so happy with the gift that if he knew who the giver was he'd kiss them. Unless it was that Creevy kid in which case he'd hex him. When he had first heard of the Daydreamer Quill he had almost begged his parents to get him one until he realized that they wouldn't take to the idea of him not paying attention in class very well. He hugged the box to his chest before opening it and taking the quills out of their slots to feel how each weighed in his hand. Draco held the Daydreamer Quill in hand and wondered how he'd be able to test it while on the Christmas Break. Then it came to him, Professor Snape.

Draco clamored up the stairs to the Great Hall, hoping Professor Snape was still in there for breakfast. He was relieved to see him sitting by the headmaster, chatting amicably. He approached the table and waited until Snape turned towards him.

"Yes Draco?"

"Professor sir, I was hoping that maybe you would have some time to go over the ingredients of the Draught of Living Death today and how they work together to cause death."

He stood under Snape's assessing glance, hoping that he'd say yes. "Seeing as I have nothing better to do and that you are fond of the subject then I will agree. Be in the Potions classroom at two this afternoon."

"Thank you sir." Draco inclined his head towards Snape and turned to face the room. He nearly groaned when Potter caught his eye and waved, beckoning Draco to sit with him. Draco trudged forward and sat next to the git, hoping Potter wouldn't ramble on too much.

"Morning Malfoy," Harry smiled.

Draco raised a delicate eyebrow, still having no idea what it was Potter wanted from him. "Good morning Potter. Good to see that you're no longer talking with your mouth full."

Harry grinned and continued eating his eggs and sausage in silence. Draco looked him over before remembering that he had to get a present for Potter. He groaned at the thought of trying to figure out what on earth he could possible give Potter that the boy didn't already have.

"What you thinking about?" Harry asked, spreading jam over his toast.

"This blasted Secret Santa thingy that Dumbledore is forcing upon us."

"I kind of like it, I hope the person I have likes the gift I'm thinking of for them."

"You're  _Potter._ Anyone would die to have a gift from you."

"You wouldn't," Harry challenged.

"That's because I don't buy into the whole Saviour of the Wizarding World nonsense. You're just another bloke." Draco bit into his toast and missed the look that flashed across Harry's features.

"Well, thanks actually. It gets a bit tiring of being in the limelight."

"And yet, you risk life and limb almost every year and do stupidly foolish things thinking no one will notice."

"That isn't the point. I only do those things because I have to."

"Right, like I have to be a Death Eater and follow all of daddy's wishes?" Draco spat, getting irritated with Potter as usual. Potter stiffened and Draco would have usually felt triumphant at getting under Potter's skin. Instead, Draco felt like he had just missed something important.

Harry stood from the table, pushing the plate in front of him away. "See ya," he said over his shoulder as he left, leaving a bewildered Draco sitting at the table.

"Oi, Malfoy, your mouth is hanging open and it isn't a pretty sight."

Draco glared at Finnegan who was regarding Draco with a look that made his skin feel tighter.

"Look Malfoy, I don't know what you're attempting with Harry, but that little line of yours has put him in a right mood and I'm tired of you being a prat to him all the time."

Draco opened his mouth to rebuke the statement but realized that Finnegan was sort of right. Not that he'd ever tell Finnegan that. "Look Finnegan,  _I'm_ not trying to do anything to your precious Potter. He came up to me first. You know he invited me to lunch yesterday?" The horrified look on Finnegan's face was enough to make Draco's day slightly better. "See you around, I have to go figure out what to get my person."

* * *

"You asked him to lunch? Harry are you mental?"

"Seamus, it was lunch. You know I thought he and I could put the past behind us and be friends or something." The or something was so low that Seamus almost missed it.

"Or something? Harry are you telling me that you have  _feelings_ for Malfoy?"

"I don't know!" Harry answered, throwing himself back onto his bed. "I think, I think that a lot of us arguing is just us not being open with each other. At least, a lot of it is on my end. I just thought maybe him being here for the holidays would change things."

"Right, and I've got a Hungarian Horntail under my bed," Seamus scoffed, throwing a look at Harry.

"Seamus, I've realized for a while that I like him and I just have been trying to get it out of my head. I've tried telling myself he's nothing but trouble, but every time I see him my heart speeds up and I get this stupid lopsided grin."

"Yeah, noticed the grin today mate, I almost choked on my pumpkin juice. All I can say is that you better have mad patience if you plan on being with him. Honestly, I don't know how you do it."

* * *

Draco opened the door to Snape's potions classroom and slid into the front seat, quill in tow. He whispered the incantation and set it on his desk, waiting for Snape to come out of his office.

Snape entered in a flurry of black, inclining his head as he pulled a book from the shelf. "So Draco, you want to know about the Draught of Living Death."

Draco held the quill as Snape began to drone on about the properties of asphodel and smiled when it started writing for him. Draco let his thoughts wander back to the fight he and Potter had had that morning and he realized how Potter's eyes lit up when he was being challenged. Draco suddenly was filled with the desire to see if Potter's eyes lit up the same way when he was being kissed senseless. For once in his life Draco didn't try to stop the train of thoughts leading up to him shagging bloody Potter. It was almost as if he  _needed_ to know what his mind thought Harry was like.

Draco was pulled from his daydream suddenly and right before it got  _good_ but suddenly he was thankful because having a hard-on in front of Snape was possibly the worst thing possible. "Thank you for your time professor, I appreciate you doing this for me."

"You're welcome Draco, now go do whatever it is you teenagers do in your spare time."

Draco bustled out of the room and down to the dungeons, sitting on his bed as he pulled out the notes he'd been taking. He gasped at the words written and felt a flush heat up his cheeks. Apparently he'd muttered the wrong incantation because instead of detailed notes about the Draught of Living Death, Draco found that his parchment contained a very detailed description of what it'd like to do to one Harry Potter. Draco's hand began to shake as he read the words written across the page in his handsome cursive.

_God, just to kiss Harry, to feel the warmth of his body beneath mine, to touch the strong muscles in his arms, to splay my hands against his chest and abdomen. I'd press him into the stone wall, my hands exploring and mouth never leaving his._

Draco looked away from the parchment, face flushed and breathing heavier. He couldn't believe how much his subconscious wanted Potter, and, from the looks of it, he wanted Potter more consciously than previously thought. Draco dared to look back down.

_I'd press into him, rut against his leg as he makes these soft little moans that do nothing but turn me on more. Harry would cover my mouth with his, his green eyes dark with lust and want and that would drive me wild. My cock would ache as I pressed into him, his own erection rubbing against mine._

Draco tore his eyes away from the parchment again, only to notice how hard he had become just reading the words that his hand had written. He thanked Merlin for the empty room and quickly slid a hand into his trousers, wrapping a hand around his prick and tugging slowly, his mouth going dry at the next words.

_Then Harry would do this thing where he slips a hand up into my shirt and rubs his thumb over my nipple, making me moan into his mouth as I press against him harder, my fingers digging into his biceps. Then, with painstakingly slow movements he makes his way down my chest, fingers spaying across my stomach before dipping down into my pants as he fumbles with my button and zipper but really, I don't mind because suddenly he's touching me and fuck if it isn't the best feeling I've ever experienced._

Somewhere in Draco's mind he processed three things. The first was that he was wanking to his own daydream about Harry Potter and he didn't bloody well care. Secondly, he realized that his subconscious regarded Potter as Harry and he probably should figure that out after he was done. And lastly, Draco realized that Potter was going to get one bloody hell of a gift come Christmas.

Draco finished though he was upset to realize that Snape had stopped soon after he had gotten his hand in Potter's pants. He lay there, trying to figure out what this all meant. Did he have feelings for Potter? Did Potter return the feelings and that's why he'd been so nice lately? Was Harry his secret gift giver? Draco stopped after the last thought, realizing that he'd officially called Potter, Harry and he needed to pen another letter to Pansy. Draco muttered a cleaning spell with his wand and stood to find parchment and his invisible ink quill. This thing was going to be a blessing because once he wrote Pansy's name and address on it she would be the only person who could read it and didn't want to think about the consequences of her father opening this letter.

_Pans, you're my best friend and even though you haven't written me at all yet here I am writing you another letter. I received my third gift today, a magical quill set, including the quill I'm using right now. Thankfully this ink is invisible to anyone but you else this could be mortifying. Pansy, I think I've developed feelings for Potter. I called him Harry in my head and…Pansy, this is awful, terrible and I can't believe I'm saying this, but Pansy I wanked to fucking Harry Potter. Long story involving another quill and a lesson with Snape. I think, maybe, that Harry has feelings for me too and it could be wishful thinking, but maybe he's the gift giver. Gods Pansy I can't believe I just said any of this so I'm going to go now.  
Draco._

Draco found Bier in his usual spot and sent the owl away to Pansy, a sinking feeling in his stomach. How did Draco Malfoy of all people end up falling for fucking Harry Potter?

* * *

"Draco Lucius Malfoy you better come and fucking explain yourself!"

Draco sat upright in his bed, rubbing his eyes blearily and looking around the room. His eyes landed on the fireplace in the corner of the dormitory where Pansy's head was poking out. He groaned and rolled out of bed, padding over and sitting on the floor. "What do you want at this ungodly hour?"

"This ungodly hour is the only time I can talk to you without fear of being overheard. Now spill. What is the story of you wanking over Potter?"

Draco groaned and cast a quick tempus that told him it was a bit after three in the morning. "Pansy, it's really nothing, I'm sure you could have written a letter and not gone through all this trouble."

"Oh, how chivalrous. Now you can either tell me about you wanking over Potter or I can floo to his dorm and ask him to come visit you in the dungeons."

Draco shook his head, resigned. "Look, my 'admirer' sent me a magical quill set and in it was one of the Daydreamer Quills. I asked Snape to lecture me on a potion to see how well it worked, but I must have muttered the wrong incantation because instead of it taking notes while I daydreamed, it wrote out my daydream in alarming detail."

Pansy smirked and raised an eyebrow. "So your daydream was about Potter and it was raunchy enough to wank over? Does this mean you've finally figured out what Blaise and I have been trying to tell you since third year?"

"Shut up Pansy. I thought Potter hated me and now he's being nice and it's hell without you here for me to bounce thoughts off of."

"Yeah, but at least you're getting presents. Twelve of them if my research to be exact."

Draco was reeling; Pansy and research really didn't mix. "Are you turning into Granger? Should I call a medwizard?"

"Shut up Draco. Now, once your fifth present comes I need to know every detail because I need to make sure I'm right before I tell you."

"Before you tell me what? Pansy, what's going on?"

"Draco, I wish I could say, but I can't. Yet. Have fun with Potter in the meantime Draco dear. And don't forget to write me about that fifth present. And if you shag Potter before then, Blaise and I expect all the dirty details." Pansy's face disappeared from the fireplace and Draco hung his head in his hands. He wanted to shag bloody Potter, just as his friends had been telling him since third year. He laughed a bit when he remembered Blaise referring to it as 'the year Draco constantly eye-fucked the great Potter.' Looking back he should have seen they were right, but it had been so hard for Draco to look past Potter's rejection of him that very first day of Hogwarts.

Draco climbed into bed feeling more mentally and emotionally exhausted than he had in years. The only thing to look forward to was a fourth present and a fifth if they came. With that fifth present would come Pansy's explanation and Draco was a little worried at what that could be.


	4. Four Calling Birds

Draco cracked open an eye and hoped that he was dreaming about dreaming because well, he didn't want to think about the consequences. He had woken from an exceptionally graphic dream. It wasn't that Draco hadn't had  _those_ types of dreams before it was just that this was the first time that he'd seen a face. It would have been perfectly ok if it had been Blaise or any other male Slytherin, but no, Draco woke from a very arousing dream starring one Harry Potter. He groaned as he realized that it wasn't a dream due to the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Draco closed his eyes, wishing that someone would come obliviate him but suddenly an image from the dream flashed in his mind.  _There was a very naked Potter stretched languidly on his bed, smiling up at Draco as he bent down to kiss him._  Draco hadn't realized that his hand had moved until he realized he was gripping his cock in his hand and was slowly wanking to the images of Potter in his head. Somewhere deep down Draco felt that this was wrong, that he should stop, but apparently the synapses in his brain were misfiring because all he could think about was how good, how right, it felt.

Draco groaned as he came, cum splattering his hands and chest. He flopped his head back onto his pillow, squeezing his eyes shut as he groped around on his bedside table for his wand. He muttered a quick scourgify before sitting up and looking at the foot of his bed. There it was; the fourth present in as many days. He tore off the paper, tossing it to the floor. Inside was a Swiss bath set, imported straight from the Alps. Grinning he grabbed a towel and cloth, shrank them and stuck them in the pocket of his robes, heading off to the prefect bathroom. Maybe that's what he needed, a good soak.

Draco glanced around before entering and sighed in relief when the room was empty. He turned on the taps, breathing in the steam as the bath filled with water. He tipped in a bit of the bath salts that had come in the gift set and, shedding his clothes, stepped into the bath. Draco sighed as he slid down into the foamy bubbles that smelled of lavender. He leaned his head against the edge of the bath, his body relaxing and eyes going closed. The room was quiet; the only sounds Draco could hear were the faint trickling of water and his own soft breathing. Draco let his mind wander, attempting to clear it, but instead it flashed images of Potter in various poses. "I have got to stop this" Draco muttered under his breath, shaking his head.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign that you're going mental." A squeaky female voice woke Draco from his daydreams.

"What? Who's there?" Draco sat straight up, his grey eyes searching for the source of the voice. A soft grey form floated towards him, forming the shape of a girl.

"I'm Myrtle," she stated as she sat on the edge of the bath. "And you must be Draco Malfoy."

Draco stared at the ghost for a few seconds. "How do you know my name?"

Myrtle smiled coyly, scooting closer to Draco as she did so. "Oh, Harry Potter is always in here bathing and talking about you."

Draco sucked in a breath and held it, hoping the ghost would divulge more information about the one person he didn't understand.

Myrtle didn't keep him waiting long. "At first it was always, Malfoy did this what a prat and Malfoy did that what a git. Now, it's kind of weird. Now it's, Myrtle, if you liked someone of the same gender would you tell everyone? Or Myrtle, if you liked someone that you were pretty sure hated you what would you do? Normally," Myrtle squeaked on, "I wouldn't link that with you but Harry's been saying odd things when he doesn't know I'm here. Things like, Draco's hair looked lovely today at breakfast. Or Draco has amazing eyes. That's how I know who you are; it's funny how much people trust ghosts with things."

Draco stared at the ghost, mouth agape. Harry Potter thought he was good looking. Harry Potter liked blokes? No, Harry Potter liked  _him_? Draco was floored. It was possibly the first time in his sixteen years that he was speechless.

"Ooooh, does that mean you return Harry's feelings? Can I tell him? Did I just become a matchmaker? Oh, I need to tell Sir Nicholas, he's got quite a few bets on you two you know."

"Shut your annoying mouth Myrtle," Draco finally snapped. "No, you cannot tell Harry, Sir Nicholas, or any other ghost, human, or creature in this castle. Or outside of it either." Draco sent a withering look at the ghost who merely pouted at her fun being taken away.

"You never answered my question Draco. Do you like Harry Potter?" Myrtle smirked as Draco narrowed his eyes at her.

"Myrtle, even if I knew I wouldn't tell you, why Harry trusts you with anything I don't know because you were ready to go tell the entire school that Harry and I are shagging. What?" Myrtle was laughing, clutching to her see-through sides.

"Oh I don't know Draco 'I don't like Harry Potter' Malfoy. Maybe it's the fact that you just called Harry, Harry not once but twice in the past sentence. Also, you used 'Harry' and 'shagging' in the same sentence."

Draco once again was speechless, he'd always heard that Myrtle wasn't the brightest candle in the Great Hall, but here she was, reading things Draco didn't even notice. "Myrtle, even if I did,  _admit_  I had feelings for Har-Potter, you would  _not_ and I repeat  _not_ be able to tell a soul in the castle about it."

"As long as you admit your feelings to Harry then I won't tell a soul."

The wench grinned at Draco! "Look here, I don't know to what capacity my feelings are for him so I have to figure that out before I can admit anything to him."

"Well, that's better than saying you don't like him. Anyway, enjoy your bath Draco, I'm going to go sit in the U-bend and listen to you ramble, great fun I'm sure it will be."

Draco watched as the ghost slid out of sight and heard a soft splash. He grabbed the shower gel that had come with the set and slowly lathered up, knots loosened in his back he hadn't known he had.  _So the great Harry Potter likes me._ Draco felt a small thrill run through his spine when his brain supplied him with the fact that the morning's dream  _could_ be possible. He chuckled audibly at the thought and at the fact that his body responded eagerly to the idea. Draco laughed, actually laughed, at the thought of the looks on Blaise's and Pansy's faces if he told them he was dating Harry Potter. Oh father would die, and oddly Draco realized he didn't much care. He had been getting tired of father and Voldemort and their plans that had never worked. It had been fourth year, when Voldemort had gotten his body back and both he and father had failed at killing Harry that Draco had secretly sworn allegiance to Potter's side. No one knew not even Pansy and Blaise. Draco had worked hard to fool all of them, but it was lucky that for some reason father had never pushed Draco to take the Mark. Draco thanked his mother for that.

Draco paused his thoughts to read the ingredients of the shampoo that had come in the set and almost dropped it when he realized that it may be even better than the one in his dormitory shower. Whoever was giving these gifts, and the more he thought about it, the more he was sure it was Potter, knew what Draco liked. Draco almost giggled at the thought of Harry knowing what he liked in bed. Draco was also realizing that he was calling Potter Harry more and more and that he really needed to come to terms with himself that he actually liked the git.

The more Draco thought about it, the more it made sense. Draco hauled himself out of the tub, pulling out the stopper and wrapping a towel around himself. He toweled off his hair and body, stepping into fresh clothes. He gathered his items and headed towards the door, thoughts flying through his mind. "Goodbye Myrtle," He said before adding on, "and thanks, you know, for everything."

Myrtle appeared in front of him grinning. "You're welcome Draco, now go get him."

Draco opened the door and ran bodily into the person walking in. "Watch where you're going!" Draco snapped before realizing he had just run into Harry.

"Malfoy, sorry, didn't see you there."

Draco swore he heard Myrtle laughing in the U-bend. "It's ok Potter, I was just leaving, needed to get away from the awful dormitory showers for a bit."

"Yeah, I understand," Harry grinned and Draco would be damned if Potter wasn't carrying the exact same bath set Draco had just used.

"Well Potter, the water should be warm still, I like it hot." Draco was going to strangle himself after this,  _I like it hot? Where did that come from?_

Harry blushed slightly as he went to slide around Draco.

"Lunch?" Draco asked, staring at Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, looking skeptical.

"Would you like to have lunch today in the Great Hall?"

"Erm, yeah. Meet you there half past eleven?"

"Sounds great." With that Draco left the prefect's bathroom and slunk back to the Slytherin common room.

Draco sat his bath items on the night table before pulling out a piece of parchment.

_Pansy, I had the most enlightening bath today and I believe I have found out who is sending the gifts. Since I received one today I am expecting another tomorrow so you should tell me what the important news is dealing with it being five gifts. I hope you're doing well at home. I stole a bath in the Prefects bathroom._

_Sincerely, Draco_

Draco sealed the letter and headed towards the owlery before making his way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Harry sank into the bath, opening the bottle of soap that was identical to the one Draco had been using earlier.

"Harry," Myrtle sing-sung, "Draco was just bathing in here."

"Yes Myrtle, I noticed when I ran into him at the door."

"He talked to me. He wasn't very nice some of the time but at least he talked to me."

"That's nice Myrtle," Harry responded automatically, thinking about how the blonde's skin felt against his own.

"We talked about you."

"You what?" Harry yelled, sitting up in the bath and sloshing water across the room.

"Thought that would get your attention," Myrtle smirked from her corner of the room. "He was talking to himself while I was sitting on one of the sinks. Said something about how you were leaving him gifts."

"He finally figured it out did he? Took him long enough."

"He also seems to be figuring out his feelings for certain raven haired boys."

Harry was sent spluttering once again. "Myrtle, what did you tell him?"

"Oh, nothing other than Sir Nicholas being able to take off his bets on you two."

"Myrtle," Harry moaned, sinking into the bath. "You didn't. Merlin what did he say to that?"

"That before he could tell you how he felt he had to figure it out for himself."

Harry looked at the ghost with a careful eye. "Myrtle, are you telling me that Draco Malfoy told you he had feelings for me?"

"In not so many words, yes."

Harry stared at her, eyes wide. Myrtle had just told him that Draco Malfoy did indeed like him. This was by far the best news he'd heard all day. "Myrtle, if you weren't a ghost, I'd kiss you!"

Harry jumped out of the bath, suds rolling down his back, and toweled off quickly. "Myrtle, it appears I have a lunch date to get ready for."

* * *

Harry made his way down to the Great Hall and was surprise to see Draco there, laughing amicably with Seamus. He strode over to where the pair was sitting and stood there in amazement. "Draco Malfoy are you actually joking with Seamus?" Draco and Seamus looked up at Harry and then over at each other before laughing.

"Well Potter, it appears I am. Who would have thought that a Malfoy could actually get along with Gryffindors?"

Harry sat next to Draco staring as he launched back into his conversation with Seamus. Harry watched the pair; two people he'd never thought would speak to each other so kindly, chatting about Quidditch.

"Too bad Harry here is the best Seeker Hogwarts has ever seen," Seamus grinned at Draco who was regarding him sourly.

"I am not!" Harry was blushing furiously and trying to hide his face in his arms.

"Quite right Potter," Draco drawled, "you may be on top of your game but I'm sure there's someone somewhere who could beat you easily. Perhaps someone at this very table."

"Please Malfoy; I could fly circles around Seamus."

Seamus opened his mouth to retort but Draco cut him off. "Finnegan here is not the person you had in mind."

"Well, if you're suggesting yourself," Harry grinned, "I hate to break it to you, but you've yet to win against me."

"Point taken," Draco nodded before continuing, "but who's to say I didn't train all summer? There's yet to be a Slytherin versus Gryffindor match."

"That just means you haven't had the chance for me to beat you again."

"Whatever you say Potter. Anyway, Finnegan and I were discussing how close the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor game will be."

Harry glanced over at Seamus who was grinning with a knowing look on his face. Harry couldn't help but to smile and immerse himself into a conversation on one of his favourite subjects.

* * *

Harry hated to admit how sad he was that lunch was over and he had to go back to Gryffindor tower with Seamus.

"Harry, mate," Seamus said as they entered the common room, "I think that went quite well! He actually was being nice to me!"

Harry laughed a bit. "Might've helped that Moaning Myrtle told him that I liked him."

"What? When?"

"Well I went to bathe in the Prefect's bathroom and I ran into him on his way out. Then Myrtle was gloating over the fact that apparently she hinted that I had feelings for him and she said he didn't run out screaming, but wasn't sure how he felt."

"Well, from the looks of it, he feels the same. Just keep it up with the gifts, I'll bet you ten galleons he was using the bath set you sent him."

"Yeah, probably."

"Harry, I also meant to ask you, you by chance aren't planning on sending him twelve gifts are you?"

Harry felt a flush rise up his neck and he avoided Seamus' gaze as he realized the Irish boy had caught on. "Possibly."

Seamus stared at him, eyes wide, looking a bit like a fish out of water as he struggled to say something. "But Harry, that's old magic! That kind of stuff you can't mess around with, I mean are you sure you like him that much?"

"It's been five years of," Harry paused to throw his hand in the air, "infatuation or whatever and three years of me knowing but not really accepting. I'm pretty sure it's not just a passing fancy."

"I hope so for your sake Harry. I just, be careful ok?"

* * *

Draco sat reading in the common room when the fire road to life and Pansy was hissing at him from the fire. "How was lunch with the great Harry Potter? Is he all cracked up to be."

Draco had to force himself not to grin because; Harry was so much more than what you saw from the outside. "Eh, he's not half bad when you talk to him."

Pansy steeled a look at Draco. "Draco Malfoy either you're going soft or you've finally come to realize that you have some sort of  _feelings_ for Potter and honestly I don't know which is worse."

Draco stared at her, not trusting himself to open his mouth and rub it in that yes, he had feelings for Harry Potter. He'd come to this conclusion as he sat in the Slytherin common room and realized he missed the presence of the brunet.

"Anyway," Pansy huffed, "I can't tell you if my research has paid off until you actually receive the fifth gift."

"Why not? What will it hurt? Is it that big of a deal?"

"Yes," Pansy answered solemnly as if pronouncing a death sentence to her friend. "It really, really is. Unless of course, you do have feelings for Potter and then you might actually like it and then I'd have to find a therapist."

"Pansy!" Draco exclaimed. "Stop it with all the cryptic talking and tell me what in Merlin's name is going on!"

"Sorry Draco, but for both our mental health, I can't." With that she was gone, the fire in the grate had dimmed and Draco was left staring at cooling embers. "Spoiled, selfish bitch. I hate her." Draco dropped back into the armchair and tried to continue his reading but the only thing he could focus on was the gift he'd receive tomorrow and what it would mean. Really, couldn't Pansy have told him  _something_? Frustrated, Draco went to his dormitory, dressed for bed and dropped into a fitful sleep.


	5. Five Golden Rings

Draco sat on the edge of his bed, holding tightly to the small pendant. It was in the shape of a dragon, sterling silver with emeralds for the eyes. In short, it was the most gorgeous and fitting gift Draco had ever received. If Malfoys cried he probably would have been bawling, but Malfoys simply did not cry. Inscribed on the stomach of the dragon was a simple word. Draco. If Draco ran a slender finger across his name the dragon would spring to life and fly around him, blowing out small puffs of fire. Draco looked at it, the small pendant sitting in the palm of his hand and he had the most overwhelming urge to march into Gryffindor tower and  _kiss_ Potter.

Of course Draco wouldn't do that. Malfoys don't rush into things with blind hope and failing courage. Malfoys were calm, cool, and collected and never did things without thinking them through. Suddenly Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to be a Malfoy.

Draco showered and dressed, sliding the silver chain around his neck and fingering the dragon. He smiled at Amelia who was sitting in a chair by the fire and she gave a small wave. Pansy was right, he was going soft. Oh, wouldn't father love this? His only son and heir going soft for Harry Potter. Voldemort was going to have a field day with the Malfoy family, but some weird sense of peace spread through Draco when he realized that he was on Harry Potter's side, the side he knew would win.

Speaking of the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry was waving to Draco from his usual seat in the Great Hall. Draco couldn't help but to smile, for once it seemed the gods were allowing Draco to be happy. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he really was happy. It had been Harry all along, Harry had made him sad, made him angry, but most of all, made him hopeful. His inner Hufflepuff had never let Draco give up on the small little spark that fought to burn within Draco whenever he fought with Harry. It made him feel full made him want to fight for something.

Draco was slowly coming to terms with realizing that everything Blaise and Pansy had told him was correct. They had seen it coming from a mile away it seemed. Third year was when they had really started pushing him to come to terms with his 'obsession' as they liked to put it. Draco had been blind, it had taken him three years to see what his friends had and Draco couldn't help but to wonder where he'd be if he had realized it sooner. Knowing Potter he'd have been sent to a cold cell in Azkaban.

"You're looking thoughtful this morning." Harry's quite voice brought Draco back to the table he was standing in front of.

"Erm, sorry, just have a bit on my mind." Draco sat next to Harry on the bench and scooped some eggs onto a plate. His pendant collided sharply with his plate and Draco decided to press his luck this morning. "Look what I woke up to this morning," he smiled, holding the pendant out where Harry and Seamus could see. "It's the fifth gift in a series I've received from some secret admirer." Draco paused when Seamus began choking on his toast. "Finnegan, are you ok?"

Seamus nodded, gulping down a glass of pumpkin juice. "Blimey, that's an expensive gift don't you think Draco?"

Draco's mouth curled up into a smile. "Correct Finnegan. I've also received a pair of charmed dragon skin gloves, a large box of Honeydukes sweets, a magical quill set that included a very rare Daydreamer quill, an extremely couture Swiss bath set, and then today this pendant which has my name engraved into it." Draco sat back, satisfied with the look of shock on Finnegan's face. He also watched in glee as Finnegan's eyes darted to Harry before he looked down at the table.

"That's a lot of expensive items. Who do you think your admirer is?"

 _Oh no you don't Finnegan_  Draco thought, seeing that the boy was trying to trick him. "Oh, not sure really, I have a few guesses, my main one being that Pansy is playing a horribly cruel trick on me. Though, emeralds are even a bit expensive for her."

It was a good thing Seamus wasn't eating at the moment else it could have been dangerous. "Emeralds? Who in their right mind gives a gift of emeralds and why and that's expensive!"

"How eloquent," Draco said dryly, glancing over and noticing Potter flushing. "What do you think Potter? Are emeralds too expensive of a gift?"

Harry swallowed thickly before looking in Draco's direction. "Not-not particularly. Maybe if the giver really liked the recipient. You did say your gifts were from an admirer, maybe they are trying to impress you."

"Perhaps," countered Draco thoughtfully, "perhaps they are trying to show that they can provide for me were we to become an item or something along those lines. I hear I'm a very fussy person. Of course, that comes from Pansy and we all know she's never going to wed me."

Seamus' second choking spell was enough to answer Draco's last few questions without him having to ask them. If Potter truly wanted to be with Draco then Potter would have to make the first  _real_ move. Sending him presents secretly was not a move that Draco counted as serious. Oh no, Potter would have to admit his feelings before Draco ever would. Draco said a goodbye and stood from the table, smiling down at Harry and Finnegan. He needed to Floo Pansy and it couldn't wait.

* * *

"You're in deep," Pansy grinned from the armchair she was sitting in. "You Draco Lucuis Malfoy, are being courted."

"What's wrong with that?" Draco growled, his eyes glinting dangerously even through the Floo connection.

"Not as in dating courting, but as in  _courting_ ,courting."

Draco's eyes widened as the full implication of Pansy's words hit him. "You mean as in the old wizarding courting process that involves twelve days of gift giving and ending with a ring of wedlock?" Draco couldn't process this, he had just realized he had feelings for Harry and in six days' time Harry would be asking him to marry him and Draco wasn't sure if he could deal with that.

"Yes, I mean that one." Pansy snapped. "Lucky for you, there's been a new one of sorts that has come around and you can enter a courtship at the end where you say you'll think about getting married, but you don't want to yet. Seeing as it's Potter-it is Potter isn't it? Seeing as it's him, he'll probably have chosen that one; he'd be too worried about being married when fighting the Dark Lord."

Draco thought for a moment at every possible thing that would happen if he and Harry started dating. The whispers, the stares, father's anger, mother's understanding, and the possible wrath of the Dark Lord. It was a lot for a sixteen year old. Gods, why was everything involving one Harry Potter so complicated? Draco squinted at Pansy, his head beginning to throb. "So you think that Potter, or whoever it is sending these gifts, is planning on ending this with a promise ring of sorts?"

"Draco darling you usually aren't this dull, you're sounding more like Crabbe or Goyle today. Yes, the presents will end with a promise ring, so if it isn't Potter, although we all know it is, you might want to figure out who it is so you can tell them to bugger off because you're in love with Potter."

Draco glared through the Floo connection before sighing, "You're right; I'll find out who it is and then decide their fate. Thanks for finally filling me in Pansy."

"The most I could do Draco. Wouldn't want you getting married off to some poor sod that isn't Potter."

"Shut it Pansy, I'm not in love with Potter."

"Fine, live in denial forever, see if I actually care."

Draco pulled his head out of the fireplace, ending the Floo connection. His head was reeling as he took in all of the implications of what Pansy had just told him. He knew Harry liked to do things large but this was different and somewhat crazy. Harry Potter had to be the most mental person he'd ever met. It didn't really shock or surprise Draco all that much. He'd heard of Harry's extravagant plans and daring deeds, but he'd never been on the receiving end of anything coming from Harry other than sharp wit and snide remarks.

Draco stared into the fire, wishing the answers would reveal themselves in the flickering flames.

"You could just talk to them you know?" A small voice pulled Draco out of his reverie as he spun to see Amelia sitting in an armchair across the room.

"Talk to whom?"

"Whoever it is that has put you in this mood. I mean, you're usually sullen but this is something different. You're sulking Malfoy."

Draco wondered if perhaps this first year should have been sorted into Gryffindor for her courage at talking to him like that. "I'm not sulking," he snapped, avoiding the girl's eyes.

"Right and I'm a Hippogriff. Tell him you love him; get it over for Merlin's sake. You're like a lovesick puppy and it's awfully distressing to see a fellow Slytherin in such a state."

Draco's jaw dropped at the audacity of the girl. "I am not in love with anyone."

"Mhm," Amelia mumbled, not looking up from the Prophet in her hands. "For the gods' sakes just go snog Potter already. I pity Pansy and Blaise for putting up with you for five years already. Must be a chore to hear your incessant groanings."

"Did you talk to Pansy?" Draco choked out; distressed at the idea of how much he really did want to kiss Harry.

"She mentioned something to me before she left about keeping an eye on you and Potter. Wasn't that hard to piece two and two together."

If Draco wasn't so flabbergasted he'd commend the girl on her inner Slytherin. Salazar was probably beaming at her. That was if he wasn't rolling in his grave at Draco's infatuation with Harry. "You're an insufferable brat you know that? I am not going to kiss Potter because I'm not in love with him."

"Suit yourself. I'll get someone to change the password that Pansy told you admirer so he could get into the dungeons."

"Aha! It is a male!" Draco crowed triumphantly but quickly shut up at the look on Amelia's face.

"I never took you as being daft Malfoy. Have you really not figured out who it is?"

"Well I have my suspicions," Draco mumbled, pissed that a first year was putting him in his place.

"Do you now? Well I hope you've got a certain raven-haired Gryffindor as your first choice."

"I do! Look, you lowly first year, I am Draco Malfoy and if you dare insult me once more I will easily hex you into next year."

"No need to get so angry Malfoy, I'm simply trying to help." Her smirk rivaled Draco's own which did nothing to improve his sour mood.

"Whatever, watch yourself Gauld or you'll be covered in Stinging Hexes faster than you can say Salazar." Draco swept out of the common room and into the dungeons, making his way to the Astronomy tower. He needed to think.

* * *

Draco sat staring at the clouds wafting by and wished he could be as carefree as the eagle swooping overhead. It wasn't that he was obligated or tied down to his name or the Manor or any of that, but being tied down to Harry, though it would be wonderful, would cause problems Draco wished he didn't have to think about. Why did father have to agree with the Dark Lord and follow him so blindly? Why did father still expect Draco to take the Mark when he knew Draco was adamant about staying away from anything pertaining to the Death Eaters? Lucius Malfoy was impossible and anyone who knew the man could obviously see where Draco had received his stubbornness.

"Why can't I just be normal?" Draco sighed, leaning against the low wall of the Astronomy tower and wished he could escape.

"Welcome to my life," a voice behind him laughed and Draco turned to see Harry standing there, a piece of parchment clutched in his hand.

Draco scoffed at Harry. "You're the bloody Golden Boy Harry. Everyone wants to be your friend, everyone loves you."

"Besides Voldemort," Harry grinned, walking towards Draco.

Draco would have rolled his eyes, but a Malfoy never rolls their eyes so he settled for a look of annoyance. He really hated being a Malfoy sometimes. "No really? And here I was, thinking you and the Dark Lord sat down for chess games occasionally along with a nice tumblr of brandy."

Harry simply smiled, used to Draco's way of trying to get under his skin. Instead, Harry chewed nervously on his lip before deciding to try and push his luck. "So, do you like it?" he asked, pointing to the pendant around Draco's neck.

Draco blushed slightly before reminding himself that Malfoys don't blush and cursing the stupid Malfoy name. "Yes Potter, but why would care?"

Harry felt a blush heat up his cheeks but pressed forward reminding himself he was a Gryffindor after all. "I, erm, well I gave it to you."

Draco leaned closer, not daring to believe he'd actually heard the admission. "What? You're my secret admirer?"

Harry faltered, unable to read Draco. "Erm, yeah?" he answered meekly, his eyes falling to stare at the ground. Maybe he should pitch himself off the tower while he was up here. It'd be better than having his hopes crushed by one Draco Malfoy.

"Well, thank you, I do like it in fact. Actually, all of your gifts were very fitting. Does this mean I don't get anymore?" Draco decided he didn't care much about being a Malfoy right now and actually  _pouted_. Oh father was probably having a heart attack from the lack of respect towards the family name. He turned his gaze to Harry who was becoming the same color of his Gryffindor scarf.

"No, actually, there's still a few left if you want them, I was planning on giving them a day at a time."

"I like that. Gives me something to look forward to. Anyway, why are you up here Potter?"

Harry smiled at the change of subject. "I like to come up here when I need to think or clear my head."

"It is quite refreshing," quipped Draco who was pulling his winter cloak a tad bit tighter around himself. "It seems to have dropped a few degrees though," Draco remarked as a snowflake fell to the ground as if to accentuate Draco's words.

Harry smiled again and Draco was beginning to think he would  _really_ like to see that smile when he awoke. "Well, I better be going, Malfoys never get sick and I wouldn't want to risk it." Then, Draco did what he did best; he fled before he could face his feelings and what it would mean to be with Harry.

* * *

Harry watched Draco's retreating form in awe. Draco had found out that he had been sending the gifts and he hadn't lashed out at Harry, instead he seemed pleased that Harry was giving them. Harry figured he'd never actually understand the blond, not even after all these years had he even begun to scratch the surface of Draco Malfoy.

Harry looked up at the clouds passing by and sat on the small bench next to him. What was he getting himself into? He wondered if it was smart that he was trying to pursue the one person that he'd had in his life since he was eleven. Sometimes he thought about what would happen because of the war, what would happen if he and Draco were separated and it surprised Harry at first at how he cringed at the idea.

It still worried him, in fact Harry had many sleepless nights tossing and turning, miserable with his decisions. What if Lucius did something when he found out? Merlin, what if Voldemort found out? Harry shuddered as images of Draco being Crucio-ed flitted through his mind. Gods what was he doing? This was dangerous and if Draco got hurt because of him he'd never be able to live with himself. Harry was torn, it was in his blood to rush into things without thinking and this was no different. He had to stop, but he wasn't sure if he could. He had the last seven presents waiting in his room, plus the one for Draco as the Secret Santa. He couldn't just stop, Draco would whine for months on end, but Harry couldn't finish it with what he had planned, he couldn't put Draco in that position.

* * *

Draco was positively glowing and he thanked Merlin that Pansy wasn't there to tease him. Harry had openly admitted that he was giving the gifts. Harry had basically told Draco that he had feelings for him and Draco felt like he was flying. He fell to the bed, grinning wildly and cursing his inner Hufflepuff that he felt like running around the Great Hall and  _hugging_ people. He could see the look on Snape's face now and that was enough to quell Draco's over-the-top mood for a moment. He stilled momentarily and unclasped the necklace before running a slender finger across the dragon's abdomen and smiled as it flitted around his head. Draco was scared to admit it, but he was head over heels for Harry Potter and he didn't even care anymore. The Malfoy name could sod off if it didn't like it because if Harry really was going along with the courting process then he would have a chance to change his name, change himself and really, wasn't that what he'd wanted for a long time?


	6. Six Geese A'Laying

Harry was pacing the floor of the dormitory. The sky was still dark and Seamus was asleep in his bed, not a care in the world. Harry on the other hand had just woken from a dream, well nightmare actually. He had dreamt that he went to fight Voldemort and the only thing Voldemort had to use against Harry was the threat of Draco's murder. The dream had shifted to where the only way Harry could win was to kill Draco himself and Harry had woken, shaking, to a blinding green light.

Harry had splashed himself with freezing cold water to wake him up completely and began to worry about everything. He should have listened when Hermione tried to tell him the dangers. He should have listened when his own mind wandered to the darker recesses. But no, Harry didn't listen to anyone and just ran with what his heart had told him. It had taken Harry long enough it seemed to realize what exactly fueled his spats with Malfoy and Harry had spent many days wondering if Draco felt the same. That was when he stumbled across the book of bonding and courting spells in the library. He had found the one he was using under a section of revised spells, updated for the new day and age. Harry had chosen it because he wanted to give Draco a chance to back out. The old spell was used when two people were courting already and the 12 Gift courting session kind of sealed it.

Of course, everything was complicated between Harry and Draco, but Harry had gotten used to it and wouldn't really have it any other way. Now, Harry wished that he had been born a normal, care-free wizard that Voldemort hadn't set his sights on. Draco could have been born the richest, spoiled brat, and was well on his way there, for all Harry cared if it meant that he would have the chance to be with him. Harry's heart ached as he paced around the common room, bare feet padding against the stone floor. He wanted this more than anything. More than all the snitches in the world, more than all the normalcy he wished for, more than the idea of obliviating himself of the torturous years under the Dursley's thumb. Harry found it funny that after six years he came to realize that Draco was one of the most important things to him and he'd be damned to put Draco in harm's way because of who he was and what he'd been chosen to do.

Oh he was the Chosen One all right, the one who'd been hand-picked by Voldemort to face him, the one that everyone wanted to lavish praise on, the one chosen as a hero by the Ministry. Harry had never, would never, have chosen this for himself. He'd give up the fame and attention gladly if it meant a normal life and the possibility of a life with Draco. Just another thing to add to the list of reasons why he hated Voldemort.

Harry finally sat on the windowsill, clutching the cloak he had pulled from his trunk around him. His hand shook from the cold as he grasped the quill in his hand and scratched a letter to Hermione.

_Hermione, I've been thinking lately that this wasn't the best plan I've ever had, just like you told me. There's too much to risk, Draco being the main thing. I have to end it, the courting process I mean, I'm still going to give him his presents seeing as I spilled about being the giver. Could you please send me the instructions to end the courting spell so that I can loose Draco from it? I couldn't bear to see him get hurt if he chose to court me fully, he'd be Voldemort's biggest weapon and I'd die if something happened to him. I hope your holidays are going well and I'll see you at the start of term.  
Sincerely, Harry_

Harry stared at the parchment after rereading it and slipped on shoes. He was thankful it was early morning so that most students would still be asleep as he made his way to the owlery. He walked through the halls and passages of the castle, hoping Hermione would be quick with her answer. He had already given Dobby the day's present and didn't want Draco to feel like he had to say yes to Harry. Harry's mood fell quickly, his eyebrows drawing together and his face falling sullenly. This was the right thing to do, he kept telling himself, but it felt ten kinds of wrong to his heart.

Harry entered the owlery and felt bad for waking Hedwig but he needed Hermione's answer. Hedwig let out a sleep hoot and nipped at Harry's finger in greeting. Harry tied the letter to her leg and sent her off to the Burrow. He cast a quick tempus which told him that it was a little after seven so he figured Hermione would be awake by the time Hedwig arrived with the letter.

Harry trudged back down the steps of the owlery and made his way back to the dormitory to shower and dress. With each step he took his heart fell a little more as he realized he was dooming his and Draco's relationship before it could form.

Seamus was awake when Harry entered the room, and took one look at Harry's face before bouncing off the bed to try and cheer up his mate. "Harry, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Seamus, I'm fine."

Seamus pulled a face at his friend, seeing right through the lie. "Harry, you're a sore liar, come on what's wrong?"

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, head hanging in silence. "I have to call it off with Draco," he whispered, the words barely audible as if speaking them would break him.

"What? Why? You just started all of this, plus, I'm not sure you can call it off?"

Harry's head jerked up and his eyes widened in panic. "What? Why not? I just wrote Hermione for the counter-spell!"

Seamus looked at the floor for a second; trying to figure out what the best way to tell Harry he was stuck. "Look mate, I don't like Draco all that much but you care about him so I'm a bit confused as to why you want to break it off." He looked at Harry to shut him up because his mouth had flown open to provide Seamus with the answers he was looking for. "But, I've heard about this spell and the process and the only way to break it off is for the other person to outright say no. That's harder than it seems too, because of the magic binding the spell, they'd have to almost hate, or at least feel nothing for the person who set the spell."

Harry gaped at Seamus, feeling like the air had been punched out of his lungs. He gasped for air, swallowing deeply before being able to form coherent words. "You mean Draco has to hate me in order to keep him safe?"

"Whadda ya mean safe? Harry, the safest place he could be is with you."

"No it isn't!" Harry raged, losing control without meaning to. "With me he's in more danger than ever! His father is Voldemort's right hand man! Voldemort would use Draco to get to me! What if he was Crucio-ed, or worse, killed because he was with me! This was stupid." Harry sank to the bed, rage subsiding and tears welling up in his eyes. "I went into this, forgetting about Draco's past and possible future and only thought of myself. He makes me happy and for once I thought I was normal and would be allowed this happiness. But no, as usual, Voldemort has to be alive to fucking ruin my life."

Seamus slung an arm around Harry's shoulders, trying to comfort him. "Look mate, I know you don't want to hear this, but maybe you should talk to Malfoy about this, you know since he has feelings for you and I don't see him hating you again anytime soon. See what he wants."

"What if he decides to want something with me? I can't put him in harm's way; I can't do that to him."

"I'm sorry mate; I don't think you've got another choice."

"Maybe Hermione knows something, maybe she's heard of a counter-spell."

"And if there really isn't one?"

Harry hung his head, a tear leaking out of his eye before it rolled down his cheek and hit the floor. "Then I'll have to make him hate me again." Harry stood, accio-ing his towel and a fresh set of clothes before heading to shower.

Seamus stared after him, his mouth set in a grim line. "Harry," he spoke to the air, "for once don't be the hero, let someone make their own choice of whether they want to be saved."

* * *

Draco grinned as he held the sixth present in a row from Harry. He groaned at the weight it bore as he picked up the package and sat it on his bed. He tore open the wrapping to find a potions set and silver cauldron, shrunk to half its size to be portable. He took the ingredients out on by one, smiling at the small stickers that labeled the contents. It was a full set, almost everything one would need to brew the ingredients for the potions Snape would teach them, plus potions Draco read about in his favorite extracurricular potions texts. The cauldron itself was silver and self-stirring, something Draco was immensely grateful for. He wouldn't be able to use it in class sadly, not even being Snape's godson would allow it, but Draco would use it to work on potions he had found.

Potions was Draco's favorite subject, one of the few he found useful or interesting. Of course, there was slight favoritism on Snape's part at Hogwarts, but Draco had been learning Potions at a young age in the Manor. He appreciated it more than Charms or Herbology, finding Potions to be more of an art form than any other subject. Many could pass Potions classes, but not many could excel and really understand the root and heart of the subject. Potions, like Charms, could heal and kill, but could also cause a person to garner luck or create affection.

Draco smiled as he placed the set on his bed before rising to head to breakfast. He slid a grey jumper over his head and pulled on a pair of black slacks. He slid a comb through his hair, noticing that his fringe was growing a bit long. Satisfied with how he looked, he headed out of the Slytherin dungeons and towards the Great Hall.

He climbed staircase after staircase, his feet taking him without him having to really think about it. He wound his way through the castle, eventually finding his way through the large doors and over to the table where Harry already sat. He took his usual seat next to the Gryffindor and smiled. "Thanks for the Potions set Potter, it's wonderful."

Draco watched as Finnegan glanced over at Harry who looked sullen. "Welcome Malfoy, I hope it was suitable." Harry didn't even look up at Draco which, if he were honest with himself, stung a little bit.

"Potter what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Malfoy just tired that's all." Harry poked his fork at his plate of eggs and sausages idly, wondering if today could get any worse. As usual, life laughed in his face. He heard, before actually seeing Errol, the Weasley's owl, entered the Great Hall with the other morning owls. The grey owl landed with a plop in front of Harry and hooted blearily before offering the letter lied to his leg. Harry untied it and slipped it next to his plate in order to read it when Draco wasn't around. He fed Errol a few pieces of bacon from his plate and sent the bird back on its way to the Burrow.

A regal hooting sound issued from the bird that landed gracefully in front of Draco who offered the bird a piece of sausage before removing the scroll around its leg. The bird left as abruptly as it came, a flurry of feathers and sharp talons. Draco unrolled the parchment and scoffed at the scrawl written there.

_Draco, France is lovely right now, you would have loved it. Your Father and I have been staying at a wonderful wizard-owned hotel and have eaten at the finest Wizarding cafes and restaurants. I hope your holiday is going well and we will see you for the summer. Please stay out of trouble and don't fight with Potter and end up with detention, Snape can only do so much. Mum._

Draco snorted at the letter. Why if only mummy and father knew he was staying out of fights with Harry, in fact, they were getting closer to the complete opposite of enemies and Draco loved it. As for his parent's holiday in France, well they could shove it up their arses. Oh Father would die if he knew what expensive gifts Harry Potter was lavishing on his son. Draco had to smile at the thought. Poor Father thought it was bad enough Draco was a pouf, but add on the fact that he liked the Golden Boy, oh Savior of the Wizarding World? Father would explode. Of course, Harry would need to defeat the Dark Lord before Draco could rub all this in Father's face, but it would be well worth it.

Draco read the letter through once more and tossed it onto his plate casting an incendio at it.

"What was that?" Harry asked, glancing at the small flames.

"Just a letter from mum telling me that she and Father are having a bloody good time in France without me thank you very much."

Harry chuckled lightly before catching himself. "Ah, well at least she wrote, could've just told you to bugger off 'til the summer holidays."

"Right, I can definitely see mum saying that," Draco smiled, taking in Harry's wan complexion. "Potter, are you ok?"

"Yeah, fine," Harry lied, not wanting to worry Draco, especially with what he was eventually going to have to do.

"Ok then, eat something, you've barely touched your food."

"Not hungry really, up late last night."

Draco glanced at where Harry's hand was resting lightly against his forehead. "Your scar?" he questioned, flicking his eyes to where it sat hidden.

"No," Harry answered, his face paling slightly. "Just…nightmares, happens occasionally."

Draco stared at Harry without speaking for a few seconds, his eyes searching the other's for answers. "Right then, well maybe you could do with a nap, it is the holidays you know, get some rest."

Harry's heart clenched painfully in his chest as Draco doted on him. A Malfoy looking after his health, he would have laughed at the absurdity of the thought if he didn't cry at how much it was killing him. Harry rose from the table, pushing his plate of food away from himself. "I think I might take that nap," he muttered as he turned away from the table. "See you in the dorm Seamus, bye Malfoy."

"Bye Potter," Draco retorted, watching Harry walk away before turning to the sullen-looking Irishman across from him. "Finnegan, what's wrong with him?"

Seamus looked at Malfoy, calculating what would be the best answer to give the blond. "I think he's just a bit tired, he was up late last night and I'm pretty sure he never went back to sleep after his sleeping fit."

"I'm worried about him," Draco said flat-out, not caring if it was the Malfoy thing to do or not.

* * *

Seamus knew Harry was in knee-deep merlin save him. "He'll be fine, it's Harry, and he's always fine y'know?"

As soon as Harry walked through the dormitory door he dropped onto his bed and opened Hermione's letter with trembling fingers.

_Harry, the holidays and Ron and the rest of the Weasley's are doing fine. Christmas at the Burrow will be wonderful I'm sure, but we all miss you! As for the counter-spell you requested, I did some research and at first I couldn't find anything. It seems that even in the newer version, which mind you is still about a hundred years old, there is no real counter-spell. So of course, I did a bit more researching and found out a few interesting facts. First of all, I want to tell you that this is not an 'I-told-you-so' letter, but Harry; you sure know how to do things. Anyway, I found out that the spell on the ring, though there is no counter for it, it can be broken in two ways. It will break if the person you spoke of during the spell dies or dislikes you so much that they do not want to be with you. Also, the spell that binds all of the gifts and the ring together cannot be broken, which means you would have to give it to Draco, unless the situation between the two 'lovers' as the book says, becomes life-threatening. So unless You-Know-Who and Lucius Malfoy come striding into the Great Hall demanding to know who is courting Draco, I don't see any way around this. I know you don't want to hear this Harry, but what will it hurt? Draco is the same age as you, shouldn't he get a say in his relationship with you if he wants one? I mean, if you think he's in danger and wants to go through with it, that's his choice, not yours. I know you don't want to hear any of this but Harry, you can't live your entire life because You-Know-Who is 'plotting to kill you and everyone you love' as you always put it. Ron and I miss you, see you soon. Hermione._

Harry stared at the letter and pressed his face into a pillow, willing himself not to scream or cry. Merlin, this wasn't fair. For the first eleven years of his life he had wanted nothing more than to be told he was special or that a mistake had been made and his parents were still alive somewhere. Then his eleventh birthday had changed everything. His parents' murderer was now regaining power and was bloodthirsty for Harry. Normal had apparently never been in the stars for one Harry Potter.

The letter fell from Harry's hand and fluttered to the floor. Harry breathed into the pillow, trying to rein in his emotions before facing the few remaining residents from the castle. He heard the door close distantly and pressed his face further into the pillow, not wanting to face Seamus.

"Harry?" Seamus asked quietly, taking in the form lying on the bed.

Harry muttered something unintelligible and pointed to the abandoned letter. Seamus picked it up and read it through quickly, before sitting on the bed gingerly next to Harry. "Look mate, I know you don't want to hear this, but it needs to be said. You've got to stop trying to play the hero to everyone. Look, I know you want to protect him, you don't want to put him in harm's way because of you, but Harry, you've got to let him choose for himself."

"No I 'on't," Harry muttered, rolling onto his back. "I can't let him make that decision. He has enough trouble already being Lucius' son. Seamus, what if he has to become a Death Eater, worse, what if he  _decides_ to become a Death Eater? I just, I can't."

"Harry, you need to let him decide, you don't really have much choice y'know."

"Not yet, but I have a plan."

Seamus turned and looked Harry squarely in the eye. "If you do something stupid, again, and end up regretting it, I will hex you into tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yeah, I got it." Harry rolled his eyes at his friend before rolling off the bed and slipping on his trainers. "I'll be back later; I need to walk for a bit."

* * *

Harry was pacing the third floor corridor, right in front of the room that used to hold the entrance to all of the tests to get to the Philosopher's Stone. Now Harry found it to be mostly deserted and used it as a place to pace and think. He wished he had done a bit more research before launching himself headfirst into this plan of his, but when he had overheard Pansy and Blaise discussing Draco's feelings for a boy and jealousy had hit him like the Hogwarts Express he knew he needed to do something and needed to do it soon.

Harry had just turned around to pace back down the hallway when he ran bodily into someone. HE took a step back and fixed his glasses where they had gone askew to see a very familiar blond in front of him.

"Potter," Draco drawled, grinning, "If you wanted me on the floor you could've just asked."

"Right, real funny Malfoy. If I wanted you on the ground you'd already be there."

"So you say," Draco smirked before pressing Harry against the wall. "I'd watch how you act in the hallways, wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea right?"

Harry couldn't breathe, Draco was close, too close and every sensible thought, like how he should push Draco away and go back to his room were fleeing one by one.

"Personally," Draco continued, oblivious to Harry's inner turmoil, "I quite like putting on a show."

Harry opened his mouth to make some smart remark but the words died on his tongue as Draco's face lowered towards his. Harry's mind was screaming at him, but he was frozen to the floor unable to move under that cool grey gaze. He watched, taking in short little puffs of breath, as Draco's mouth drew closer to his own, lips parting. He waited for what seemed like an eternity before they tentatively touched against his, smooth against slightly rough. Harry melted into the kiss, pulling Draco closer with the front of his shirt, deepening the kiss.

Draco pushed harder into Harry, coming to rest between Harry's legs as he slowly parted Harry's lips and dared his tongue tentatively inside the other boy's mouth. Draco knew this moment would be seared into his memory forever, something he would never, could never forget. The way the feel of the cool stone clashed against the feel of Harry's soft hair clenched in the fist that he hadn't notice was clenched at the base of Harry's neck. The roughness of Harry's lips against his own and now, the way their mouths battled hotly against one another, each seeking slight dominance over the other. As first kisses went, Draco was a hundred percent sure this was the best he'd ever had and certainly the only one worth remembering.

Harry was melting; at least that's what it felt like. Draco's mouth was like sleeping in on Saturday and not worrying about having to wake up. He didn't want it to end, ever really, just wanted to stand there in this abandoned part of the school and snog Draco Malfoy until the walls crumbled around them. Suddenly a part of Harry's brain woke up, the part that told him that no, this couldn't happen, no matter how wonderful, amazing, and great this was, he had to stop. Harry managed up enough strength to push Draco off of him but was glued to the spot when Draco's grey eyes landed on his green ones. Harry opened his mouth to explain, hell to say anything at all, but instead he turned and ran. He didn't care much about where he was going, he just knew he had to get away and figure out how to stop this and reverse Draco's feelings before it was too late.

Draco stood in the corridor, stunned by Harry's actions. One moment they had been making out in the hallway then suddenly Harry was running away from him, a shocked look on his face. Draco was confused and a little pissed off. He got his bearings and headed off to the dungeons, content to stay in the common room all night and avoid harry until he came to apologize because Draco had no idea what the hell Harry was playing at.

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed was that Draco wasn't at dinner. The second thing he noticed was that he missed the blond's presence and couldn't get the feel of Draco's lips against his own out of his head. Harry was screwed. How in Merlin's name was he supposed to get Draco to hate him when he couldn't stand in the hallway with him without them snogging? Harry rested his head against the table and pointedly ignored a look from Seamus. Harry knew Seamus meant well, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Seamus what had transpired in the hallway.

Harry had given up on pushing food around his plate and hoping Draco would show up. Knowing Draco he was probably sulking in the Slytherin common room waiting for Harry to come apologize or at least give him answers. Harry could do neither. Draco would hate Harry if he found out that Harry was trying to make a decision for him. Wait. That was it! Harry would have to let Draco 'figure out' that he was making this decision for him and then Draco would get angry and hate Harry, releasing him from the spell. As Harry got ready for bed that night he felt a little bit better for at least having a plan to help keep Draco out of trouble, but he hoped that if he somehow won the war that he wouldn't lose him forever.


	7. Seven Swans A'Swimming

Draco woke groggily in an armchair by the common room fire. His neck was stiff and his back was sore, but worst of all, he was confused as to why he fell asleep in the armchair in the first place. He thought back to the night before, wincing when he realized he had snogged Potter in the hallway. He groaned, standing and stretching, making his way to the bedroom where he was surprised to see a new present sitting on his bed. The package was much smaller than he other's he had received but he tore the paper off anyway, revealing a gold box. He opened the lid gingerly, revealing a golden pocket watch that had ornate designs etched into it. Stuffed into the top lid was a small card that read  _Draco, this watch is specifically designed to alert you when a potion is ready at all stages so that tempus charms don't have to be set. Harry._

He picked the watch up gingerly, looking over the runes carved into the face so that the watch would retain its magical qualities. Figured that Potter would continue to leave these gifts, ever chivalrous even after he fled from Draco in the hallway. Draco entered the wash room, splashing cold water on his face as he recounted the events of the night before, the way Potter's lips felt against his own, the way Potter had leaned into him, their bodies pressed together. Draco had thought everything was okay, that Potter had wanted it, possibly needed it as much as Draco did, but then he had pulled away and ran down the hall with not as much as a glance back to where Draco had stood, glued to the spot.

Draco glanced in the mirror before setting his resolve and dressing before heading down to breakfast. He searched for a seat at the small table, but of course fate was never on his side and the only available seats were on either side of Potter. He took in a breath, held it to calm him, and then slowly let it out as he neared closer to the table. He slid into the seat to the left of Potter, letting out a good morning and was met with a smile from Potter he wasn't expecting.

"Morning Draco, sleep well?"

Seeing the look on Finnigan's face, Draco realized he wasn't the only one stunned by this Potter. "Actually, no, fell asleep in an armchair by the fire. Had a bit of a rough night."

Harry looked down at his plate, cheeks heating up as he took in Draco's words. Right, he'd fled the hallway after he had kissed Draco back; obviously he'd sent quite a few mixed signals. He didn't know what to say to Draco, to make him understand. He couldn't really, couldn't tell him why he'd fled, ran away when really he'd rather have stayed in the embrace, kissing Draco in the deserted third floor corridor, letting it lead where it may. But he couldn't let Draco be harmed because of him. He had to protect Draco, because Draco was worth that. He ended up grunting noncommittally, pushing away from the table, mumbling something about needing to owl Ron and hurried out of the Great Hall.

Harry stopped outside the large doors, breathing heavily as thoughts and images of the night before came flooding back. He pressed his eyes shut; head falling back to lean against the cool stone wall, breathing slowly evening out. He remembered the feel of Draco's lips against his, soft where his were rough, the feel of Draco's hands in his hair, the feel of being pressed between the wall and Draco.

Harry breathed in through his nose, pushing away from the wall when one of the doors swung open, Draco's head appearing around the edge before Harry could escape. "We need to talk Potter," Draco said, slipping back into the drawl he usually used with Harry.

"About what?" Harry asked, eyeing the blond suspiciously.

Draco rolled his eyes, moving closer to Harry who was inching away. "You bloody well know what Harry. Last night. We need to talk about last night."

"Last night was a mistake," Harry said quietly, avoiding Draco's eyes. "It's too dangerous for this, us, whatever."

"Too dangerous? How do you mean too dangerous?"

"With Voldemort and him trying to kill me and your father and all that," Harry forced out, wanting the conversation to be over.

"So you think it's too dangerous but yet you thought a courting spell would be a good idea?"

"You know about that?" Harry shrunk against the wall, suddenly feeling very small.

Draco softened, not wanting to scare Harry away. "Yes, I know and I don't mind really. In fact, I would expect nothing less from you Potter, and the most amusing part is that as a Malfoy it is expected for the courting spell to be used, though the updated version is much nicer than the old one. You allowed me a choice, always the chivalrous one you are Potter."

Harry stole a look at Draco, seeing he was grinning down at him and relaxed a bit. "You don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind Potter, are you daft? If I'd minded, do you think I would have snogged you in the hallway last night?"

"Well, I guess not."

"Precisely. So for the next subject, I want to try us. I'm not going to make promises, but I want to try. I never wanted to be a Death Eater Harry, a lot of us don't, and I want you to know I'm already on your side, no sneaking about the castle trying to off a professor or anything."

Harry couldn't help but to laugh. "You're serious?"

"As a person can be." Draco took Harry's hand, and forced the brunette to look at him. "I know how you are Harry, you have this saviour complex, you think you need to protect everyone, but who's going to be there to protect you?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt because of me."

"Do you know how many of your friends would gladly give their lives for you Harry? Weasley and Granger, easily, Finnegan and Thomas, even Longbottom. They'd all gladly stand behind you, die for you even. You even have supporters in Slytherin, although we have to remain quiet, especially since most of our families are supporters of the Dark Lord. You can't protect everyone; you have to let us make our own choices."

Harry nodded at Draco's words, focused more on the small amount of space between them, and how Draco was ever-so-slowly leaning towards him, closing the gap.

Draco pressed his lips to Harry's, kissing him softly, their fingers intertwining slowly. Harry's free hand came up to grasp into the hair at the back of Draco's head, pulling him closer. Harry parted his lips, allowing Draco to slip his tongue inside Harry's mouth, lapping at Harry's tongue.

They stood in the embrace for a while, kissing each other, years of frustration and aggression between them melting away at the simple embrace.

"If it isn't potty we Pott-" Peeves stopped mid-sentence, staring as the two boys broke away, staring at the ghost with twin expressions of horror. "Oooooh just wait until everyone hears about how the great Potter and Malfoy were snogging in the hallway."

"Peeves," Draco call out in his most demanding voice, "if I hear even a  _whisper_ about this I will personally tell the Bloody Baron who hid his favourite cap for three days."

"You have no proof!" Peeves cackled, floating away.

"I'm a Malfoy, I don't need proof."

Peeves stopped cackling and stared at Draco before turning around and heading off in a huff. "Fine," the ghost called over his shoulder, "you won this round. Next time you won't be so lucky."

Draco turned, smirking at Harry. "Sometimes it's nice to be a Malfoy. I must be going Potter, I've got to get some work done for Snape and send a letter off to mother. I'll see you around right?"

Harry nodded as Draco walked off, more confused than ever. In the span of a ten minute conversation he had gone from warning Draco, to accepting his invitation to try them, to snogging him in the hallway. Hermione was right; he'd never had much sense when it came to on Draco Malfoy.


	8. Eight Maids A-Milking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for SMUT

Draco awoke from an immensely strange dream in which he was receiving presents from Harry Potter, culminating in an argument between the two of them that led to an agreement of them dating. As Draco rubbed the sleep from his eyes and his mind registered the long, Slytherin coloured present at the foot of his bed, Draco realised there was less of a dream and more of his strange life that was reality. He slid from his bed and went to the washroom attached to the dormitory, cleaning his teeth and face before returning to the gift. This rectangular mystery in front of him was number eight of twelve and so far he'd received everything from a box of sweets to a pocket watch programmed for potions making. Draco tore off the wrappings to find a crème coloured box stamped in purple writing that shimmered, allowing him to know the category this gift belonged to seeing as Madam Malkin's was the name it read. Draco slid the top off and placed it to the side, unfolding the tissue paper and finding a beautifully tailored set of dress robes waiting for him. Draco saw the note sitting to the side and picked it up.  _Draco, I'm sure you have clothes much finer than these at home, but I thought perhaps with the New Year's Ball looming in front of us that you might accompany me to it. I thought perhaps that even you would enjoy new dress robes that no one has yet to see. Harry._

Draco set the note on his bed and picked up the jacket, feeling the material under his fingers. He held it up to his torso and looked in the mirror that huffed, "you look good in anything," as Draco noticed the perfect dimensions and cut of the robes. He wondered how much these robes cost, though he could estimate, knowing the price Madam Malkin's charged for the sets Mother and Father had purchased him throughout the years.

Draco padded to his dresser and pulled out a black thermal and a pair of dark wash denims, pulling them on as he made his way back into the washroom where he combed his hair and took a final look at himself in the mirror before heading towards the Great Hall.

He grinned as he saw Finnegan and Harry in their usual seats and he quietly made his way towards them, slipping in next to Harry, gently squeezing his leg.

"Oi!" Harry cried out, turning to face Malfoy before he recognised the blonde and lowering his fork.

"Good morning to you too," Draco smiled, his hand still resting on Harry's leg. Draco pulled a bowl of porridge towards him, taking small bites and smiling as Harry rested his hand on top of Draco's.

Draco saw Finnegan's raised eyebrow but chose to ignore it, instead focusing on the sausage he had just placed on his plate. He felt Harry lean into him and smiled at how right it felt, ignoring looks from a few of the table's occupants including the knowing smile Dumbledore wore. "So Harry," Draco whispered into Harry's ear, causing him to jump, "I think I'm going to need someone to make sure I don't look stupid in the new dress robes purchased for me, think you'd be up to the task after breakfast?"

Harry nodded and swallowed the piece of toast he'd been chewing on. "Yeah, I erm, think I could handle that."

A grin broke out slowly across Draco's face, the corners of his mouth pulling up. "Great." Draco turned to Finnigan, "so how are you going to be spending your day?"

Seamus looked up and tried not to grin, apparently Draco had finally talked some sense into Harry. "Eh, maybe go up to the dorm and work on that essay Snape gave, have you finished it yet?"

"Haven't even looked at the question to be honest, I'll probably write it right before the New Year's Ball. Are you taking anyone?"

Seamus rolled his eyes, "probably not, Dean and I will most likely show up to crash it though. You have a special someone you're going with?" Seamus laughed as Harry turned a bright red colour, not knowing that Harry's present had in fact been for the ball, making Draco find it twice as amusing than he originally would have.

Draco prodded Harry in the side before smiling, "yeah, Harry here sent me the most handsome dress robes I've seen for the occasion. Hmm, perhaps he was implying something?" Draco winked lasciviously at Seamus, enjoying the fact that Harry almost spit out his orange juice.

Seamus broke into a fit of giggles at the mortified expression Harry wore. "It's quite possible, one can never tell with Harry."

"I'm right here you wanker!" Harry growled, receiving looks from the rest of the table.

"Yes Harry," Draco smirked, "we can see that. Are you about done with breakfast? I wanted to try on my dress robes and I thought you would like to see how well they fit."

Harry would have just said yes and hurried the hell out of the Great Hall but apparently Seamus had switched to Draco's side in today's 'let's-tease-Harry' games. "And you said Harry was implying something," Seamus snorted into his sausages, "that's a come-on if I've ever heard one."

Instead of replying, Draco merely rose from his seat regally and took Harry by the hand, pulling him towards the doors. "See you at dinner Finnegan," Draco called out as he pushed open the door.

"Was that really necessary?" Harry queried as he followed Draco in the direction of the dungeons.

"Come on Harry, it was just Seamus, you know he'd know if anything  _did_ happen. He's your roommate." Draco slowed to walk side-by-side with Harry, gauging the reaction of the dark-haired boy. "look, I suppose I should apologise for being a twit and making you upset with me during our first actual day of dating, but perhaps seeing me in my robes will make up for it?" Draco beamed at Harry, attempting to cheer him up.

The left corner of Harry's mouth curled up into a traitorous smile and soon he was laughing though he knew Draco would look gorgeous in the dress robes, tailored to Draco's specifics, kept on hand by Madam Malkin.

The rest of the walk to the Slytherin dorms was quiet, each boy thinking about the other but not knowing it. Harry hoped Draco enjoyed the robes. They were a new cut, supposedly taken from a pattern that was all the rage in Muggle London but suited more towards magical tastes, including a hidden wand pocket near the breast-pocket.

Draco spoke the password, 'vert,' and when Harry questioned it Draco half-snorted and said someone must have run out of ideas when the French word for green was added to the list. Harry followed Draco inside looking around the common room, noting the changes since he had been in there during second year. He and Ron had used Polyjuice Potion to transform into Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione had found the book and made the potion, but when she had finished her transformation she found the hair she had used came from Millicent Bulstrode's cat, not the girl herself.

Draco led Harry through a hallway to the left where seven corridors broke off; three headed by staircases that sunk lower into the bowels of the castle and then two on each side, branching off. Each corridor had a shimmering green number painted above it, delineating what year took which hall. Harry followed Draco down the sixth year hall past a few doors until Draco pushed open a door to the left. Harry followed him into the room and was struck at how similar it was to the Gryffindor dorms, only instead of the maroon and gold there was silver and green everywhere. Harry noticed that instead of the usual four beds per dormitory, Slytherins were in pairs. Harry briefly wondered if it was due to the fact that Slytherins thought they were the elite or if they simply had more room in the underbelly of the castle instead of the turrets overlooking the lake.

"This is my bed," Draco spoke, pointing to the one that had the dress robes sitting in the box on top of it. Draco moved to pick up the box, scooting it over and motioning for Harry to sit on the duvet. "I'll go slip into these and come out so you can decide whether you need to send them back."

Harry bounced lightly on the bed, noting that it was slightly springier than those in his dormitory, no doubt thanks to Draco's father, Lucius. The room was sparsely decorated, a sharp contrast to the almost home feel of Gryffindor tower. Ron had a Chudley Cannons poster over his bed, Neville a Herbology chart detailing specifics of certain plants, even Seamus had a poster of some band Harry had never heard of.

He looked at the dressers in Draco's room and surmised from the lone photograph on the other occupant's night table that Draco shared quarters with Blaise Zabini. Draco's own night table held a photograph of him and his parents out front of Malfoy Manor, a silver and black signet ring, and the pendant that Harry had given him three days ago.

Harry heard the door creak open and glanced towards the washroom, sucking in air as Draco came into view. When he had purchased them, he had chosen a special material that moulded itself to the wearer and he now understood the appeal. The black fabric clung to Draco's narrow waist and framed his shoulders.

"No too shabby Potter," Draco grinned, moving closer to where Harry sat. "How did you get my measurements, though? Did you have Blaise measure me in my sleep?"

Harry laughed, "No, Madam Malkin's had them on hand. I chose everything though, sort of based it on what you usually wear."

"You did well Harry," Draco murmured as he bent down to press a kiss to Harry's lips. Harry grabbed one of Draco's wrists and pulled him to the bed.

"You look magnificent," Harry said, looking at Draco.

"Coming from you, I would usually say something snarky, but seeing as you're my boyfriend I probably should be nicer to you." Draco kissed Harry again, pushing on Harry's chest until he leaned back fully onto the bed, Draco straddling him, a leg on each side of Harry's. Draco bent down to kiss Harry again, slipping his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry lifted a hand to run along the smooth fabric covering Draco's arms, the other coming to grasp the nape of Draco's neck.

Draco kissed Harry's neck, eliciting a deep moan from Harry, causing Draco to smirk against the skin under his lips. Draco leaned back on his legs and dropped his dress robes to the floor. He leaned back over and pulled Harry's jumper over his head, pleased to find that was the only layer covering his torso. Draco unbuttoned his own shirt, tossing it to the floor.

Harry pulled Draco back down to him, kissing him roughly, hoping his abundance of enthusiasm made up for his lack of experience. Harry pulled Draco flush to him, enjoying the feel of Draco's smooth skin against his own. Harry felt Draco press down against him and gasped quietly at the feel of how hard Draco was against his own erection.

Draco kissed Harry's neck again before biting lightly at Harry's collarbone. "Wanted this for a while now," Draco murmured, holding Harry's gaze for a while.

Harry flushed at the admission, not able to understand why Draco would want him of all people. "Me too," he whispered, his ears even heating up to a brilliant scarlet.

Draco fumbled with Harry's trousers, nervousness setting in as the reality of what was happening hit him. "You realise how ridiculous this is?" Draco laughed, "our first full day of dating and we're already in bed with one another."

"Does that really surprise you though?" Harry asked, propping himself up on his arms. "We've been playing at this for a while, I mean, at least I have."

"You're right, we both have, I just didn't realise it for a while." Draco kissed Harry again, nimble fingers making quick work of Harry's button and zip, wrenching them down Harry's hips and off his legs, allowing Harry to kick them off after removing his shoes, a pair of maroon boxers left on him.

Harry had it harder with Draco's trousers, taking twice the time Draco did due to his nervousness, his hands slipping once on the button. Finally Harry got them undone and shoved them as far down Draco's legs as he could. Draco stood and toed off his shoes and stepped out of his trousers, revealing a tight pair of pants that Harry appreciated very much due to the way that they hugged Draco's hips and cock.

Draco climbed back on the bed, capturing Harry's mouth again as he ran a hand up Harry's side. Harry flinched slightly as it tickled, but basked in the warmth of Draco's skin against his own. Their legs tangled together as Draco pressed their torsos together, slipping sideways to press down against Harry's leg all whilst gently rubbing his thigh against Harry. Draco smiled as the movement elicited a gasp from the boy beneath him before he shifted back between Harry's legs and pushed downwards, their clothed pricks pressing together to cause delicious friction that had them both arching and gasping.

Draco rolled a thumb over Harry's nipple, pinching it lightly to figure out what Harry reacted to the most positively. "Merlin Draco," whispered Harry as Draco caught the same nub of flesh in his mouth and sucked on it slightly.

Draco pressed hot, wet kisses down Harry's chest and stomach, fingers slipping underneath the waistband of Harry's boxers, curling them around the elastic and tugging, the fabric slipping off his hips and arse, catching slightly on Harry's cock until they were down to his thighs. Draco wrapped a hand around the base of Harry's cock and squeezed slightly, causing Harry to moan. Draco ran his hand upwards, fingers pressing into the shaft until Draco swiped a thumb across the head before bending down to lick tantalisingly at the spot of wetness beading there.

Draco tugged Harry's boxers off completely, tossing them to the floor before standing, Harry letting out a small whine at the loss of contact as Draco stepped out of his pants and crawled between Harry's knees, pulling Harry's head towards him, kissing him as he thrusted down, their erections sliding together roughly.

"Draco," moaned Harry, pulling away from the blond and panting, "I want you to…" He trailed off, ears heating up as he gestured lamely.

Draco understood though and stopped moving for a second, allowing himself to catch up with the idea that Harry wanted him to top their first time, that Harry trusted him enough to let him. "Are you sure?" Draco asked, stroking Harry's hair lightly.

Harry's green eyes locked onto Draco's grey ones, arousal and need burning brightly as Harry's pupil's dilated before he answered in a voice much deeper than Draco had ever heard it. "Gods yes Draco, please, I want you in me."

Draco didn't have to be told twice. He rolled over and grabbed his wand from where it had rolled to the floor and whispered the spell for lubricant, pointing his wand at his fingers. Draco dropped a hand between Harry's legs and pressed a finger at the hard muscle of Harry's entrance, pressing lightly to let Harry get used to the feeling before slipping a finger past the tight ring of muscle. He felt Harry's body clench around him at the intrusion but when he looked up at Harry he was met with a flushed face and blown pupils. "Move for Merlin's sake," groaned Harry between clenched teeth.

Draco began to slide the finger in and out until the muscle had relaxed some before he pressed in a second finger, hooking them to catch against Harry's prostate, causing Harry to arch upwards. "Fuck, do that again!" Draco did so, eliciting a guttural moan from Harry as Draco worked his fingers in and out of Harry, stretching him open.

Draco quit the assault on Harry's prostate and added a third finger, Harry's hands clenched into the bed sheets. Draco slid a finger across Harry's prostate again, wanting to keep Harry close to his orgasm, Draco knowing he wouldn't last long after he was actually inside of Harry.

Draco pressed his fingers in a few more times until he deemed Harry ready and pulled them out with a soft popping noise. He grabbed his wand and repeated the spell, adding lubrication to his achingly hard cock.

Draco bent over to kiss Harry again and pulled Harry's legs up, catching them beneath the knee and tugging them to rest gently on his waist as he lined his cock up with Harry's entrance. He pushed in slowly, not wanting to hurt the boy beneath him. "Let me know if it hurts, okay?"

Harry nodded and watched as Draco pushed into him slowly, the burn melding into the pleasure that was hitting him as his brain supplied him with the fact that Draco Malfoy was fucking him and it was gloriously wonderful.

Draco had fully pressed himself into Harry and was trying his hardest not to orgasm just from the feel of hot tightness pressing on his prick from all sides. He waited until Harry nodded, a rough "move" growled out of Harry's mouth before Draco slid out of him and pushed back in, revelling in the sweet slide of his cock in Harry's arse.

Harry was clutching to the duvet with all he had, his head lolling slightly to the side as the sensations and lust pounded through his head, each thrust of Draco into him causing light to dance at the edges of his vision. Suddenly there was a burst of brightness that caused Harry to moan wantonly as he felt his stomach tighten and heat start to spread through his body. "There, right there," he moaned incoherently, head falling back onto the pillows.

Draco angled himself to hit that sweet spot inside of harry, hoping the dark haired boy unravelled soon because Draco wasn't sure he'd last much longer. His legs were shaking and a sheen of sweat was forming on his brow as he kept himself from falling over the edge. Draco wrapped a hand around Harry's cock and stroked roughly, matching the pace of his thrusts in and out of Harry, each thrust becoming more frantic and erratic as his resolve slowly crumbled away.

Harry felt himself on the verge of orgasm and glanced upwards, eyes locking onto Draco's face, eyes open, staring beck at Harry, mouth agape, pants coming out in puffs of hot breath, blonde fringe falling into Draco's eyes. "Draco, I'm going to orgasm," said Harry, moaning the words as Draco twisted his fist around Harry's cock roughly.

"Good," Draco gasped, clearly on the edge himself. He flipped a thumb across the head of Harry's cock at the same time he pinched Harry's left nipple, causing Harry to cry out his name and clench around Draco before his orgasm rushed over him in waves, sticky strands of semen spurting over Draco's chest and Harry's own abdomen. Draco abandoned his need to hold back and wait until Harry was finished and with two more thrusts into Harry Draco was releasing his orgasm into Harry, slumping over the boy as he rode it down, panting heavily and looking completely debauched.

Draco pulled out of Harry and flopped next to him in the bed.

"That was amazing," Harry grinned, rolling onto his side to face Draco. "Thank you," his face softened into an adoring smile as Harry brushed back a bit of Draco's fringe that had plastered itself to Draco's forehead.

"Yeah, I think you could say that," Draco offered sated, curling into Harry like a cat. "Let's just take a short nap, bit tired."

"Mhmm," Harry mumbled lightly. He stroked Draco's hair until the boy fell asleep, smiling lightly. Harry knew he was head-over-heels for the Slytherin and understood all that encompassed this one thing. If he had been anyone else, Draco had been anyone else it wouldn't have mattered. But know, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived had to go and fall for Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince whose father also happened to be Voldemort's right-hand man. Fate never liked to smile on Harry Potter it seemed.

But right now, in this moment, sharing a bed with Draco, curled around each other, there wasn't much harry could, or really would do, other than enjoy the moment and see where things led. It was time for Harry to stop trying to save everyone and let them make their own choices. It wasn't going to be easy, but he would try, though if they would be harmed because of him he'd make sure they were safe. No one would be put in danger's way because of him. That was a promise Harry planned on keeping.

* * *

Draco awoke groggily, stretching before he hit a solid body in the bed next to him and freaked for just a moment before realising it was Harry. He rolled over, trying not to wake the boy and headed towards the shower, dried semen and lubricant not good for his skin. He waited for the water to heat up and stepped in; resting his head against the cool stone momentarily as images of earlier flooded his mind. He'd actually bedded Harry Potter. Draco almost laughed when he realised he didn't feel smug about it, the way he'd had when they were younger and he told himself the only reason he wanted to was to be the one who said they had. Now he felt affection and if father couldn't feel every Malfoy member rolling in their grave then he didn't know what else he could do to really piss off the Malfoy name.

Draco lathered slowly, enjoying the feel of the water hitting his muscles, the knot in his shoulders leaving. He shut the tap off and grabbed his towel, drying off and tossing the towel towards the rack before heading back to the bedroom. He found Harry awake, eyes trained on Draco's nude form, and grinning. "Mind if I borrow your shower?"

"Not at all, towels and flannels are in the closet. Mine are green, Blaise's blue." Draco pulled clothes out of drawers and set to dressing himself as Harry entered the bathroom.

Harry stood under the warm water, thoughts drifting to earlier and he realised he didn't feel guilty like he thought he ought to. No, he was going to enjoy something for once, instead of letting Voldemort take away every happy thing in his life. Right now there was no threat looming over them, Harry's scar hadn't given him any trouble in a long time and things could stay that way. If they changed then Harry would deal with it. He was tired of not being able to have normal things like normal people. The fact that Draco was leaning on the bed post holding clothes out for him to change into helped too.

They walked into the Great Hall for lunch together, hand-in-hand and pointedly ignored a snickering Seamus. Harry sat across from Seamus, glaring at him until Seamus cracked into a huge grin, "so Harry, you and Draco getting to know one another better?"

Harry blushed brilliantly and pointedly ignored everyone who had been in earshot of Seamus, which included everyone at the small table. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Draco shrugged noncommittally and politely asked a third year Hufflepuff to please pass the Shepard's pie.

"So you did then," declared Seamus through a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Oh sod off," yawned Draco, turning to face Seamus, stealing a roll off of Harry's plate. "If we told you what we'd been up to in my room there'd be no fun for us, watching you trying to figure it out."

Seamus rolled his eyes at Draco before turning his attention back to the plate in front of him. "Couple of tossers, you two."

Draco smiled, resting a hand on Harry's leg as they ate their meal in relative silence, listening to the chatter around them conversations about Christmas and the New Year's Ball ringing across the open space. Draco listened as Harry and Seamus struck up a conversation about the upcoming Quidditch season, Seamus saying that Hufflepuff would be a snooze to beat and Ravenclaw trained a new beater that he'd heard was pretty good.

"Sorry to butt in boys, but I just wanted to let Harry here know that I'm going to my room to work on that ghastly essay for McGonagall," pronounced Draco, turning towards Harry. "I'll see you tomorrow, have a good night." Then before Harry could stop him Draco kissed him lightly, pulling away with a grin.

Seamus laughed as Draco stood and exited, the table breaking out in whispers and giggles. Harry just shrugged at the astonished look on the face of a Ravenclaw two seats down from Seamus. "Don't say a bloody word Seamus," Harry growled as Seamus opened his mouth.

"All I was going to say was that it's great to see you two getting along so well, I can't wait 'til everyone else gets back, I'll have all the details first hand."

Harry swore that if Seamus wasn't such a good friend he'd cuff the boy's head every five seconds. "Thank you Seamus, I'm glad someone will be here to make sure all the rumours get out of hand."

"Any time Harry," beamed Seamus, saluting Harry as the bespectacled teen rose from the bench and stretched.

"I think I'm going to head to the common room and start on that essay for Snape," yawned Harry, the nap he and Draco had taken earlier wearing off.

"See you there in a few. I'll do a bit of rumour control if you want me to."

Harry shook his head, "it'll be fine, let them talk, and wouldn't matter by the end of the day if you did say something."

Seamus nodded in understanding and went back to gnawing on a chicken leg.

Harry left the hall and headed towards Gryffindor tower, a hint of soreness as he climbed a reminder of the day's events. Harry smiled to himself as he made his way to his dormitory and collected his bag to work on his essay by the fireplace. Sighing as he sunk into the warm, velvet armchair he realised that for once in his life he'd let something happened that would change how everything was, but he also realised, it was one of the few choices he'd made for himself, by himself. Freedom was a sweet taste on his lips, something Harry longed for now. Maybe Draco would be that freedom.


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

Draco awoke to a heavy thump at the foot of his bed and opened his eyes to see a house elf scurrying away from his room. So that's how Harry did it, he used the house elves to do his dirty work. Draco stretched and hefted the gift to where he sat on the duvet. It was heavier than most of the presents he had already received except for perhaps the potions set Harry had given him earlier in the week. He tore the paper off, revealing a sleek black cover,  _Quidditch from A-Z_ printed on the front in large gold letters. He flipped the book open; the pages themselves gilded, and breathed in the scent of paper and ink.

Draco thumbed through the pages, looking at the illustrations, enchanted to move when the book was open. There were pages detailing the history of the sport and pages explaining in-depth manoeuvres. Draco had been looking at this very book in Quality Quidditch Supplies every chance he got, admiring the colours of the cover and the intricately drawn pictures and diagrams.

Draco placed the book on the bedside table, stretching before tossing back the duvet and climbing out of bed. He pulled a comb through his hair, tugging on a pair of pressed denims and a black jumper before running the comb through his hair once more. He shrunk the Quidditch book and stuck it in his pocket, thinking about reading it in the Gryffindor common room while Harry worked on homework.

* * *

Draco slipped into the seat next to Harry, squeezing Harry's hand lightly before piling sausages and eggs on his plate. "Morning Harry," Draco yawned before digging into the food on his plate.

"Morning Draco," Harry grinned, mouth surprisingly empty.

"I see that spending time with me has had a positive impact on your table manners," Draco joked, ignoring the look on Seamus' face.

Harry rolled his eyes and shoved an entire sausage cake into his mouth. "So much for that," Seamus chortled, looking pointedly at Draco.

"You can't win them all," sighed Draco, poking at his eggs. "Anyway, I thought I might join you in the Gryffindor common room today. I know Harry needs help on his assignment for Snape and I just happen to have a copy of  _Quidditch from A-Z_ in my pocket that someone wrapped all nicely for me."

"You, in a room full of scarlet and gold? This I have to see," said Seamus unbelievingly.

Harry had put down his fork and was looking at Draco with renewed interest. "You would seriously help me with my Potions essay?"

"I might perhaps steer you in the correct direction for your answers, but I'm not going to write the bloody thing for you." Draco was glad to see the relief in Harry's eyes. Potions was not his strong point, Snape had a great disdain for Harry, both the opposite for Draco. It was the least he could do to help Harry write a brilliant essay.

* * *

Draco thought perhaps he might break into flame after stepping through the Fat Lady and into the sea of maroon and gold waiting for him on the other side. Draco made it through unscathed, only suffering a few strange looks from the Gryffindors around him. Most of them knew about Draco and Harry's relationship but were still leery of the Slytherin after everything that had happened between Harry and Draco.

Draco curled up into a maroon chair, pulling his book from his pocket and enlarged it, settling in to read. He absorbed the words, learning more about Quidditch than he had ever imagined. He remembered second year when father had bought Draco's way onto the Slytherin team, Draco's purpose to beat Harry. As time went on, Draco's interest became more in being Seeker in order to watch Harry ride and less about the game itself. Draco still had to do his best, always felt the need to win against Harry if he couldn't have him. Draco briefly wondered what the upcoming Slytherin versus Gryffindor game would be like; he hoped it was just the same.

"What is the point of soaking the salamander eyes in water before adding them to the Blood-Replenishing Potion?" Harry asked, breaking into Draco's thoughts.

Draco looked up from his book and sighed, honestly, how had Harry gotten this far in Potions? "Harry, water, why do we need water?"

"To make sure they're wet?"

"Close enough," Draco sighed. "To hydrate them, make sure everything is as close to functional as they were in the salamander's head."

Harry nodded and turned back to his parchment, scribbling furiously. Draco glanced around the common room, empty except for Harry, Seamus, and himself. He heard faint shrieking and looked out the window where soft snowflakes were falling. "Harry, let's go out in snow for a bit. You seem like need a break."

Harry pushed aside the parchment he had been working on and stretched in the chair. "Sounds good to me, let me grab my cloak and I'll get something warm for you too."

"How generous," Draco vocalised from his position in the chair. He watched as Harry jogged up the stairs to the boy's dormitory as he closed his book and re-shrunk it, sliding it into his pocket. HE leaned his head against the back of the chair and closed his eyes, the warmth of the fire seeping into his clothing.

"Here," uttered Harry as he tossed a cloak onto Draco's lap. Draco picked it up, feeling the heavy wool between his fingers.

"This is nice; I didn't think you owned anything fashionable."

"I had to have something you would approve of didn't I?" Harry grinned, offering his hand to help Draco out of the chair.

"So, uh, should I leave and stand post at the door or?" Seamus smirked from the bottom step.

"Oh sod off Finnegan," Draco countered, slipping into the cloak. "If I wanted you to be gone you would know it."

Seamus rolled his eyes and bounded towards the pair as they set off towards the entrance. Once they had pushed open the front doors they were greeted by a snowball heading their way. "Think fast Harry!" a young voice yelled in the distance.

Harry ducked, the ball of wet snow slamming into Seamus's face. "Oi, I'm going to get you for that!" Seamus hollered as he bounded off the steps and into the snow.

"That's one way to get rid of him," Draco chuckled as he stepped off the last stair.

"It's his fault he couldn't duck in time," Harry responded, taking Draco's hand as they began to walk around the snowy grounds.

* * *

Harry was frozen. He and Draco had wandered their way into the middle of a snow battle and now he was covered head-to-toe in snow and ice. He and Draco were making their way back to the Gryffindor dorm, Draco not wanting to go to the cold Slytherin dorm at the moment.

Harry ushered Draco into his dormitory, closing the door to keep the heat from the fireplace in the room. Draco toed off his shoes and sat them near the hearth. He took in the room, the four beds against the wall, posters and pictures dotting the walls and tables. "Are you and Finnegan the only ones left in your dorm?"

"Yeah," Harry answered, shivering. "The showers are through here, you can use my soap."

"How kind," Draco smiled, following Harry into the large washroom and taking the proffered towel and flannel. "We could always share," Draco practically purred, stripping out of his wet clothes.

Harry watched as Draco shed layers of clothing, finally stepping out of his pants and into the shower. Harry found himself removing his clothes and following Draco into the shower. Harry stepped onto the tiles, his eyes trained on Draco. The blond stood under the water, eyes closed, rivulets of water streaming down his back. Harry stepped closer, hand reaching out to pass over the strong muscles of Draco's back, skimming across the wet skin.

Draco turned around to face Harry, pulling him in for a kiss. "Mmm such a good idea I had," he mumbled against Harry's mouth. Harry kissed back fervently, arms sliding around Draco's waist. Draco pushed Harry against the wall of the shower, pressing into him. Draco bit softly at the flesh of Harry's neck, causing Harry to press up into him, their pricks rubbing together wetly.

Draco pushed into Harry, creating sweet friction between them that burned through his body hotter than the steaming water streaming on them. Draco caught Harry's mouth in a slow, sensuous kiss that led to them fighting for dominance with their tongues, Harry giving as good as he was getting.

Draco grabbed Harry's wrists and pinned them to the wall above Harry's head, holding them in his hand as he pushed Harry harder into the wall. Draco arched into Harry, head hanging slightly as he thrusted faster, breathing coming in small pants.

Harry leaned his head against the cool tile, his body arching off of the wall and against Draco's body, small noises escaping his throat as he watched Draco through half-lidded eyes. Harry could feel his orgasm building as Draco kissed him again, bodies flushed against each other as Draco continued to move against Harry, their cocks rubbing together.

Draco moaned into Harry's mouth, the vibrations shooting straight to Harry's cock and he let out a strangled cry as his orgasm rushed forward, strings of semen hitting their chests. Harry slumped against the wall and watched as Draco took his prick in his hand and stroked a few times until he was hitting his own orgasm, head leaning back as he muffled his cries.

Draco pulled Harry to him again, kissing him sweetly as he reached for the flannel and soap. He gently washed Harry's chest and back, inhaling the scent of the lightly perfumed soap, the same kind Harry had given Draco a few days before.

They rinsed off and wrapped towels around themselves before heading into the dormitory to find clothes for Draco.

"About time you two got out of there, I need to shower thank you very much," grimaced Seamus from his spot in front of the fireplace, outer layer of clothing soaked through.

Harry turned a brilliant shade of red, muttering about how it was all Draco's idea anyway and started going through his drawers to find clothes for Draco.

Draco merely grinned at Seamus who made his way into the washroom, mumbling about dorm mates and their bloody boyfriends, throwing in a few remarks about Slytherins that made Draco chuckle as the door shut behind Seamus.

"Here," Harry spoke, tossing a pair of boxers at Draco's head. Draco dropped his towel and put them on, shaking his head and sending droplets of water in Harry's direction.

"Should I ask why you have Slytherin coloured pants?" Draco mused, staring at the boxers on him.

"No you shouldn't," Harry shot back, throwing a pair of denims and a jumper in Draco's direction.

Harry pulled on his own clothes before stretching. "Come on, I need to finish my essay for Snape, let's go down to the common room until dinner."

Draco followed Harry out of the dorm and took the chair he had been sitting in earlier, watching as Harry stared dejectedly at the parchment in front of him. Draco mentally berated Harry for being so stubborn and not asking for Draco's help when he needed it, only when Harry couldn't figure it out at all. Honestly, he didn't know how Harry had made it this far in Snape's class anyway, Harry had always been rubbish at Potions.

Seamus had come down to the common room to work on his essay for McGonagall, but upon finding Harry and Draco there he decided to have a bit of fun. "So, you two date for two days and are shagging each other constantly? Kept telling Ron there was a lot of pent-up sexual frustration between the two of you."

"Thank you Seamus," Harry mumbled from the desk he sat at.

Seamus took the couch seat closest to the chair Draco was curled up in. "You know, I swear he had wet dreams about you Draco."

"As I did about him," Draco responded easily, mouth curling into a grin.

Seamus though didn't miss a beat. "Y'see Harry, I told you, you should have just shagged him against the wall." Seamus turned towards Draco, "he never listens to me, and I have great advice!"

"Ah, but perhaps he had taken your advice too soon, before I had allowed myself to admit that I had feelings for him? That could have been disastrous if he had tried to corner me in an empty classroom to shag me senseless."

"Okay, that's enough of that," Harry broke in, not wanting either of them to know how turned on he was thinking about shagging Draco against a wall. "Draco, could you help me with this sodding essay? I'm completely lost."

"Ah, the great Harry Potter needs help with something, Seamus, do call the Daily Prophet for this one." Draco moved to stand behind Harry's shoulder, peering over at the words Harry had written. "Judging from what I can read of this terrible handwriting, I'd say you're completely lost on almost all of it. Why don't you give it a break for now and we'll go get dinner. I'll go back to my dorm and finish up this essay tonight and then tomorrow perhaps I can attempt to teach you Potions."

"That sounds great; I just can't learn around Snape, he could care less about me or my grades. In fact, I bet he hopes I'll fail every year."

"My godfather does not hope you fail, he merely dislikes you for being James' son," Draco answered, pulling Harry out of the chair.

"Hey, what does my dad have to do with anything?" questioned Harry, looking at Draco oddly. "What do you mean he's your godfather?"

"I mean, he's my godfather. About your dad though I'm not quite sure, I just know he never liked your father when they were in school together."

Harry was quiet on the walk down to the Great Hall and Draco wondered what the boy could be thinking. He didn't want to intrude though so he merely walked next to the boy, Seamus blundering behind them.

Harry livened up during the meal though, laughing and joking with the other students near him. Draco had to admit he was sad they were parting, but if he was going to try and teach Harry Potions, he would need to finish the essay for Severus and he always did over the required centimetres. Draco climbed lower into the castle, weaving his way to the Slytherin dorms, retrieving his parchment and Potions text from his trunk and sitting down at his desk to finish his work.


End file.
